Memories
by Mary Flourite
Summary: Un escritor sin inspiración una profesora confundida sobre el amor, una niña tierna y loca y una tarde en un buen café, es todo lo que se necesita para escribir, para amar y ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otra idea, en esta ocasión usare a la tierna Hikari y el lindo Takeru :D jajaja ai que a todos los fans de esta pareja espero les guste :D**

**Como todos saben digimon no me pertenece y saben el resto.**

**1.-Inspiración**

Takeru observaba el monitor de su computadora, necesitaba una historia pero estaba hueco no sabia nada, empezaba a desesperarse, se recargo de su silla y observo hacia el techo.

-Debería poner algo en ese lugar- pensó, se vio interrumpido por el ruido de su celular, puedo ver que la llamada era de su hermano Yamato asi que contesto.

-Takeru!- se escucho desde el otro lado del articular con voz asustada

-Si dime hermano ¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto Takeru un tanto angustiado

-Si, Mimi y yo estamos en un fuerte embotellamiento y no creo que esto se mueva, hoy Zoe saldrá temprano del colegio y no podremos pasar por ella, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ir por ella?-pregunto Yamato

Takeru suspiro, realmente no tenia nada que hacer, y el colegio de Zoe le quedaba muy cercano, además su sobrina era muy tierna solo tenia 6 años de edad.

-Claro hermano, despreocúpate, pasa por ella a mi casa como a las 7 p.m. la llevare a comer después de eso- dijo Takeru

-Sale en quince minutos, no lo olvides- menciono Yamato antes de colgar.

Takeru tomo una chaqueta y salio hacia el colegio, atravesó el parque era lo unico que tenia que hacer para llegar al colegio de su sobrina, observo a todos varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, hacia ya siete años que Yamato se habia casado con Mimi y ya tenían una hija, cuando eso ocurrió el pensó que habia sido demasiado rápido sin embargo su matrimonio hiba bien y se les veía muy feliz a los tres.

-Tío Takeru- has venido por mi grito una pequeña niña rubia de cabello largo desde la entrada del colegio.

Takeru alzo los brazos y saludo, no se dio cuenta cuando llego a ese lugar, eso le empezaba a pasar muy a menudo, se perdía en su mente.

Takeru llego a donde se encontraba su sobrina, esta al verla lo abraso y le dijo sonriendo:

-Siempre estas distraído tío-

-No es cierto Zoe, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?-

-No puedo, es que realmente ha pasado algo, y necesito que un padre de familia o tutor hable con mi maestra - dijo la pequeña niña mientras bajaba la cara.

-¿Pero que has hecho pequeña?- pregunto Takeru poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña

-El me queria quitar mi tarea y decir que era suya y lo golpee y se enojaron conmigo- dijo la niña

-Has salido a tu padre, cuando éramos niños solía pelear todo el tiempo, en especial con un amigo antiguo, pero era antes de que llegáramos a Estados Unidos- dijo Takeru de una forma tierna mientras tomaba de la mano a Zoe y entraban a la escuela. Era una escuela muy bella y grande, Yamato y Mimi eran trabajadores y siempre intentaban tener lo mejor para su hija, subieron unas pequeñas escaleras y entraron a un salon, las bancas eran pequeñas, por lo que a Takeru le costo trabajo acomodarse.

-¿Tardara mucho tu profesora Zoe?-

-No, es ella- dijo la pequeña niña mientras señalaba a una castaña que entraba en el salon.

-Buenas tardes señor Ishida- dijo la castaña mientras tenia la miraba baja ya que observaba unos documentos, cuando alzo la mirada se quedo pasmada, sus ojos se abrieron de una forma inesperada, al igual que los de Takeru ambos palidecieron.

-¿Hikari? Apenas susurro Takeru- ¡De verdad eres tu Hikari!- esta vez dijo mientras se paraba de la silla y con voz mas fuerte

-Takeru, pero ¿como? Llevo casi siete años sin verte- dijo la castaña mientras corría a abrasar a Takeru.

-Un momento- interrumpió la pequeña Zoe- ¿De donde se conocen? ¿Ya no estoy castigada?- pregunto muy confundida

-Zoe, ella es una gran amiga, la conozco desde hace mucho- dijo Takeru entusiasmado

-¿Es tu hija? Pregunto Hikari con neutralidad

-No, es de mi hermano Yamato, esta casado con Mimi- respondió Takeru.

La cara de Hikari tomo color otra vez, aun sujetaba a Takeru entre sus brazos estaba sintiendo una alegría inigualable, no queria soltarlo.

-Profesora, ¿aun estoy castigada?- dijo Zoe entusiasmada

-Zoe, golpeaste a un niño- dijo Hikari mientras soltaba a Takeru y observaba a la pequeña

-No fue asi profesora, el me queria quita mi trabajo y yo no lo hiba a permitir- explico con Zoe mientras hacia una representación corporal de los hechos.

-Es similar a Yamato- dijo Hikari sonriendo

-Si, pero lo bueno es que físicamente salio a Mimi- dijo Takeru mientras volteaba a ver a Hikari y le correspondía con una sonrisa.

-Zoe, entiendo pero la próxima vez que pase algo asi, será mejor que me lo digas primero a mi ¿esta bien?- explico tiernamente Hikari

-Si profesora, no volverá a suceder- respondió Zoe un poco apenada

-Takeru-

-Hikari- dijeron estos a la vez, ambos sonrieron al escuchar eso

-Tu primero- dijo Takeru

-Hay que vernos mas seguido- dijo Hikari mientras sus mejillas tomaban color y evadía su mirada - ahora tu-

-¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?- dijo Takeru mientras evitaba ver las mejillas de Hikari antes de que el también se sonrojara también

-¿Por qué no se ven a los ojos?- pregunto Zoe mientras causaba un sonrojo total en ambos

-Si me encantaría, solo iré por mi bolsa- dijo Hikari mientras salía del salon

-¿Te gusta? Pregunto Zoe a Takeru

-Pero ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Takeru sorprendido

-Por que hay ocasiones en las que cuando papá trae algo para mamá o la invita a algún lugar el también se sonroja y cuando le pregunta el me responde que es por que le gusta mama y la ama- respondió Zoe tiernamente.

-Oh! Bueno mira Zoe la verdad es que este tema es mas complicado por que …

-Ya llegue- interrumpió Hikari -¿nos vamos?-

Los tres salieron de la escuela, y caminaron varias calles, no muy lejos encontraron un lugar lindo donde comer, era una cafetería, se llamaba "Memories", una vez dentro de esta todos pidieron alguna cosa exquisita, Zoe pidió pastel al igual que Takeru, Hikari solo pidió una ensalada.

-Mama te regañara cuando vea lo que estamos comiendo tío- advirtió la pequeña niña

-Tienes razón, por eso debes comer sano en casa- dijo Takeru

-Siempre me alimento bien en casa, mi mamá y papá dicen que es importante- respondió Zoe antes de concentrarse única y exclusivamente en un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-El nombre de la cafetería, es lindo- dijo Hikari

-Adecuado, también- añadió Takeru antes de quedar hipnotizado observando los ojos de Hikari, no podía dejar de verla, seguía siendo tan hermosa como antes, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios.

-quiero besarte- susurro

-Disculpa, no te escuche- respondió Hikari

-No, nada disculpa- dijo Takeru

Después de dos horas decidieron que era mejor retirarse, sin embargo Hikari tomo otro camino, asi que tuvieron que despedirse antes, una vez que Takeru estaba solo con Zoe ya en el departamento del rubio ella pregunto:

-Tío Takeru ¿tu y mi profesora se han besado?-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- casi grita Takeru

-Por que la gente que se quiere se da besos, como mamá y papá y tu vez a mi profesora como papá ve a mamá- respondió la niña sonriendo

-Pues, una vez hace mucho tiempo, aun no nacías- respondió Takeru

-¿Estaban enamorados?- pregunto la niña con ilusión

-Bueno, yo estaba enamorado de ella, y le dije lo que sentia por ella demasiado tarde, casi cuando tu padre y yo nos vendríamos a vivir a este país, y de la única forma que ella pudo corresponderme fue con un beso, y fue la única vez que nos besamos- respondió Takeru - por eso pequeña Zoe cuando tu sientas algo especial por una persona no dudes en decírselo-

-Tío tengo siete años, yo creo que eso tardara en pasarme pero es un buen consejo- dijo la niña sonriendo. -¿Aun estas enamorado de ella?-

-No lo se, pensé que no pero, hoy cuando la volví a ver, no lo se sentí como antes- respondió Takeru -¿pero que hago desahogándome con una niña de siente años?- luego se pregunto confundido

-¿eso es malo?- dijo la niña

-No Zoe, en estos momentos, es lo mejor que puedo hacer- respondió Takeru sonriendo.

La puerta del departamento empezó a sonar, Takeru se apresuro a abrir y encontró a su hermano junto con Mimi del otro lado.

-Pasen por favor- dijo Takeru mientras saludaba

-¿Cómo se porto Zoe?- pregunto Mimi

-Bastante bien Mimi tranquila-

-Gracias por pasar por ella hermano, estaba desesperado pensé que tendría que quedarse sola en la escuela y no me fió- dijo Yamato

-No te preocupes por eso hermano, es mas, si gustas puedo pasar por ella diario para que ustedes lleguen aquí tranquilos por ella- propuso Takeru

-Eso seria magnifico- dijo Mimi

-No estaría nada mal, ¿no te causara muchos problemas?- pregunto Yamato

-Para nada, entonces ¿que dicen?-

-Si Takeru, pero te traeré una despensa con comida nutritiva- añadió Mimi

-Siii! Todos los días con Tío Takeru- grito Zoe

Todos se despidieron, mañana Takeru pasaría por su sobrina, la pregunta de esta le habia dejado pensando, ¿aun podría quererla después de tanto tiempo? Y fue entonces cuando surgió la idea y titulo para su nuevo libro, se llamaría "Memories" se dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a su computador.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero a nadie le moleste haber incluido a Zoe Orimoto en la historia como hija de Yamato y Mimi :s pero no se me ocurrió nadie mas y además como que se parecen ¿no? Jajaja bueno espero que me digan que les va pareciendo :D espero leerlos pronto!**


	2. Probando cosas nuevas

**Hola! Aquí les dejo es siguiente capitulo de "Memories" espero les guste:**

**2.-Probando cosas nuevas**

-¿No te parece una historia ya muy trillada?- dijo el hombre mientras se recargaba del respaldo de su silla.

-Lo se, es una historia muy comercial, pero también se que puedo hacer que el lector comprenda, sienta, mientras lee mi historia, por favor, dale una oportunidad- dijo Takeru sentado en una silla enfrente del hombre.

-Takeru, tus historias han dado mucho a la editorial, pero tu te especializas en ciencia ficción, no en novelas románticas-

-Solo esta, lo que pasa es que ha llegado algo nuevo a mi vida, y puedo hacer un buen trabajo, si no resulta, regreso a ciencia ficción-

El hombre que hojeaba el primer capitulo que le habia entregado antes Takeru, subió la mirada y dijo:

-Esta bien Takeru, hay que darle una oportunidad a esto-

-Gracias Cody, no te defraudare, pero ahora tengo que irme, tengo que pasar por mi sobrina al colegio- dijo Takeru, mientras se paraba y le daba la mano a Cody para despedirse, tomo su chaqueta que habia colocado antes en el respaldo de la silla y salía del gran edificio de la editorial, llego al estacionamiento y tomo su automóvil, veinte minutos después estaba frente al colegio de su sobrina.

-Tío Takeru- grito la pequeña niña

-Zoe- respondió al grito de una manera suave y calida Takeru

-He invitado a la profesora Hikari a comer al departamento- dijo la niña mientras sonreía tiernamente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo Takeru asustado

-Por que tu quieres verla-

-Pero no crees que fue algo apresurado-

-No, eso hace papá cuando quiere salir con mamá, la invita a cenar-

-Pero Zoe, es diferente tu mamá y tu papá están casados y nosotros no, cuando es asi se va un poco mas lento-

-Pues a mi se me hace una perdida de tiempo, ¿por que no se lo dices y ya?- dijo la niña mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Tienes razón debería decirle todo lo que pasa en el momento en que la vea-

-¡Takeru! ¿es cierto lo de la invitación? ¿pasa algo?- se escucho detrás de el.

Takeru volteo hacia donde se escucho la voz para encontrarse cara a cara con Hikari, este al tenerla tan cerca retrocedió un paso y puso Zoe entre los dos.

-¡Hikari!, me has asustado, por su puesto que es enserio lo de la invitación- dijo Takeru mientras su corazón intentaba retomar su ritmo original.

-Esta bien, yo salgo de aquí en dos horas, los espero ¿les parece?- dijo Hikari sonriendo

-Claro, nosotros pasamos por ti- casi grita Zoe

-Bueno, Zoe y yo tendremos que comprar unas cosas, te vemos en un rato- dijo Takeru antes de dar la vuelta y caminar con Zoe

-Eso fue grosero Tío, ni siquiera te has despedido de ella, además no que le dirías todo- dijo Zoe

-El dia aun no termina- respondió Takeru al sentirse atacado por su sobrina

-Eso siempre dicen los que piensan que aran algo pero no lo hacen-

-Cierto- dijo Takeru mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Pero no te pongas triste Tío, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la niña

-A comprar cosas para la cena por culpa de mi sobrina y espero que sepa algo de cocina-

-Pero tengo 7 años-

Takeru empezó a sonreír, tenia que reconocer que las ideas locas de su sobrina le estaban ayudando, aunque no sabia realmente a que le ayudaba, aun no sabia si lo que Hikari le habia hecho sentir estos dos días era lo que le hacia sentir hace años, pero una cosa era cierta el estaba completamente feliz y nervioso.

Takeru y Zoe fueron al centro comercial mas cercano, compraron un poco de carne, algo de verduras y frutas, un pastel de chocolate que fue elección de Zoe y un recetario.

-Recetas rápidas y sencillas- pronuncio Zoe mientras sostenía en sus manos el recetario que habían comprado

-¿Qué tiene? - dijo Takeru mientras le quitaba el recetario

-¿Esas cosas funcionan?- pregunto Zoe

-Bueno debes saber algo de cocina antes, por eso lo compre, yo se cocinar, pero casi no lo hago, casi siempre me alimento fuera, solo necesito ideas para cocinar hoy- respondió Takeru.

-Yo solo quiero pastel- dijo Zoe

-No, comerás carne y verduras- dijo Takeru

-¿Por qué?- se enojo Zoe

-Porque Mimi me matara si solo comes pastel- respondió Takeru -Ya es hora de ir por Hikari asi que toma esto, mételo en tu mochila- dijo Takeru mientras le daba el recetario y Zoe le miraba con mirada de victoria

-Solo no quiero que se de cuenta que necesito leer algo para cocinar-

-Eres escritor y no quieres que te vea leer- dijo Zoe mientras reía

Takeru se hizo el ofendido con el comentario, sin embargo tenia algo de verdad, subieron al auto y llegaron a la escuela unos cuantos minutos tarde, Hikari les esperaba en la entrada del colegio, cuando entro al auto ella dijo:

-Espero no vivas muy lejos Takeru-

-Pues realmente no- respondió Takeru un poco apenado.

El auto dio vuelta en la esquina siguiente, donde se encontraba el parque y en menos de dos minutos estaban frente al apartamento de Takeru, Hikari se sorprendió y con mirada sarcástica pregunto:

-¿De verdad vives enfrente del parque que esta enfrente a la escuela?-

-Pues … si- contesto Takeru

-¿Y para eso usas el auto?-

-No, bueno, es que antes habia ido a la editorial porque publicare un nuevo libro, y por eso use el auto- respondió Takeru

-¡Un nuevo libro! ¿de que tratara?- pregunto Hikari con mucha emoción

Takeru se sonrojo inmediatamente al escuchar la pregunta, no podía decirle, era como confesarle nuevamente sus sentimientos asi que respiro y dijo:

-Será sorpresa, te daré uno autografiado cuando salga-

Hikari sonrió y los tres salieron del auto, subieron a su departamento el cual para sorpresa de Zoe estaba ordenado, Hikari se sentó al igual que Zoe mientras veían a Takeru un poco desesperado.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Hikari

-No, bueno empezare a hacer la sena- dijo mientras se metía a la cocina

-Profesora, seria mejor que le ayudara a hacer la cena- Dijo Zoe

Hikari entro a la cocina y vio a Takeru leyendo el recetario

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

-¡no!- dijo Takeru mientras aventaba el recetario

-¿No quieres que te vea leyendo?- pregunto Hikari

-No es eso, solo que …

Hikari se acerco a Takeru, lo abraso y dijo:

-Te he extrañado Takeru, me alegra que me invites a cenar pero yo puedo ayudar-

Takeru se sonrojo totalmente y correspondió el abraso tiernamente.

-Esta bien, ambos cocinaremos- dijo Takeru resignado

Dos horas después la cena estaba lista, habia ensalada, carne asada y un exquisito postre, la mesa estaba bien servida, además de que el ambiente era muy agradable.

-Esto debería ser la cena tío- dijo Zoe con un tono gruñón

-Lo se, tardamos mucho- dijo Hikari con una tímida sonrisa

-Bueno, hay que empezar, tengo hambre ya- grito Zoe

Cuando los tres se sentaron en la mesa, la puerta del departamento de Takeru empezó a ser tocada, Takeru se levanto y se dirigió hacia esta, al abrirla se encontró con su Yamato y Mimi.

-Yamato- dijo sorprendido

-¿Esperabas a alguien mas?- pregunto el rubio mayor mientras arqueaba una ceja

-No, pero lo que pasa es que ….

-¡Hikari! ¿eres tu de verdad?- se escucho gritar a Mimi mientras corría dentro del departamento para abrasar a la castaña que apenas se paraba de su silla.

-¡Mimi! Cuanto tiempo, no sabes como te he extrañado- también grito Hikari

-¿Hikari?- pregunto Yamato - ¿desde cuando tu y ella?- pregunto esta vez mientras insinuaba otras cosas

-Yo.. No … ella es la profesora de Zoe y no sabia y tu hija la invito y no ha pasado nada y ..

-Ya cálmate hermano, no es malo, ahora mejor iré a saludarla mientras a ti se te quita lo paranoico- dijo Yamato mientras pasaba al departamento y abrasaba a Hikari.

-Bueno, aun no cenamos ¿que tal si lo hacemos todos juntos?- propuso Hikari

-Me parece perfecto, además por lo visto Takeru ha preparado algo en vez de comprarlo- dijo sarcásticamente Mimi

-Hikari me ha ayudado algo- respondió Takeru burlonamente

-¿algo?- gruño Hikari -Yo he hecho la mayoría-

-Cierto, Takeru no cocina- apoyo a Hikari Yamato

-¿Podemos comer ya?- grito Zoe

Todos empezaron a reír, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Mimi contaba la forma en que termino con Yamato, para Hikari era muy entretenida sin embargo para Takeru que la vivió y Zoe que su madre se la contaba cada vez que tenia oportunidad ya la sabían de memoria, todo hiba bien hasta que Yamato pregunto

-¿Y tu Hikari? ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?-

-Oh! Bueno como vez ahora son profesora, es lo que queria hace mucho tiempo, y bueno Taichi y Sora viven juntos, ustedes saben y yo estoy comprometida con Daisuke ¿no se si lo recuerden? - dijo la castaña.

Takeru sintio que su corazón se detuvo durante un tiempo, palideció y su mirada se perdió, Yamato que se dio cuenta de eso intento cambiar el tema rápidamente, sin embargo Takeru ya no fue el mismo en la cena.

-Bueno creo que debemos de irnos- dijo Mimi mientras se despedía de Hikari y Takeru - Espero vernos mas pronto- le dijo Hikari antes de salir mientras le guiñaba el ojo y tomaba de la mano Zoe.

-Nos veremos pronto- dijo Yamato y salio del departamento, dejando solos a Hikari y Takeru.

-Bueno, te ayudare a recoger y luego me retiro- dijo Hikari

-No, digo ¿Daisuke no se molestara si llegas tarde?- dijo fríamente Takeru, sabia que no debía tener ningun tipo de celos pero tampoco podía evitarlos.

-No lo creo, no vivimos juntos, casi no lo veo, atiende su negocio de comida rápida, tiene demasiadas sucursales, demasiado trabajo, nuestra relación, cada vez va peor, yo se que le me quiere pero yo no estoy segura de lo que siento- dijo Hikari mientras recogía unos platos de la mesa

-Dudaba- pensó Takeru - después de todo, tal vez aun no estaba la situación perdida-

-¿Takeru?- es tarde, creo que debería irme- dijo Hikari tiernamente

-Si, deja eso, yo te llevare a casa iré por mis llaves, no tardo- dijo Takeru mientras salía del comedor y se dirigía a su cuarto, antes de hacer cosa debía estar seguro de que si lo que sentia por ella, llego a su habitación, tomo sus llaves, fue con Hikari y ambos salieron del departamento, una vez en el auto el pregunto

-¿vives lejos?-

-Solo un poco mas que tu- contesto ella

-¿te burlas de mi?- dijo Takeru mientras se hacia el ofendido

-Solo un poco- dijo y le saco la lengua - mira, vas derecho en dos avenidas a la izquierda y luego sigues derecho unas cinco calles mas y llegamos-

-Esta bien- asintió con la cabeza Takeru

Quince minutos mas tarde ella se encontraba ya frente la puerta de su apartamento.

-Ha sido una tarde muy hermosa Takeru-

-Si vaya que lo ha sido-

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, el sonrió calidamente al igual que ella, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, eran hermosos, ella era hermosa, en un momento todo le pareció perfecto, dio un paso hacia enfrente, tomo la cara de Hikari entre sus manos, tenia que besarla, tenia que hacerlo asi, no sabia si ella fuera a corresponder, después de todo aun estaba comprometida pero confundida, no importaba el queria besarla.

-Buenas noches- se escucho una voz masculina lo que hizo que sacara a Takeru de su trance

-¡Daisuke! - dijo Hikari sorprendida

-Takeru cuanto tiempo- dijo Daisuke fríamente

-Hola Daisuke, bueno creo que luego nos vemos Hikari- dijo Takeru mientras la soltaba y se retiraba de la escena, mientras hiba a su auto estaba furioso, los celos no lo dejaban pensar, llego a casa y se mojo la cara para tranquilizarse

-Casi no la ve ¿tenia que llegar justo en ese momento? El sabia que su relación nunca fue buena, después de todo ambos querían a Hikari pero ahora el la tenia sin embargo ella dudaba sobre su estabilidad, se tranquilizo, ahora estaba seguro, tomo su celular y marco a Yamato:

-Buenas noches- se escucho del teléfono

-¿Yamato? Dijo Takeru seriamente

-Si, ¿pasa algo?-

-Estoy enamorado de Hikari-

**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? Espero bueno! Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que estoy en temporada de exámenes waa! Asi que tardare un poco en hacer el siguiente sin embargo espero que este haya sido mucho de su agrado! *-* bueno sin mas me despido! Espero sus comentarios :D**


	3. Bajo la luna

**HOLA! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de "Memories" quiero agradecer a las personas que sacrifican un poco de su tiempo para comentar ¡mil gracias! Me hacen realmente feliz, bueno no los entretengo mas.**

**Digimon no me pertenece, conocen el resto.**

**Bajo la luna**

Lo despertó el ruido de la gotas de lluvia, abrió ojos lentamente, observo que su celular estaba prendido, eran las 3 a.m. tenia dos llamadas perdidas, era Hikari, se sobresalto al ver el nombre, se apresuro a marcarle ella contesto inmediatamente

-¡Hikari! ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto asustado

-He discutido fuertemente con Daisuke se que es tarde pero ¿podrías venir conmigo?- respondió la chica entre sollozos

-Estaré en tu departamento lo mas pronto posible Hikari- dijo Takeru mientras se levantaba y vestía -No tardo nada-

Y tal como le habia dicho el estaba parado enfrente de su puerta, tocaba con insistencia, estaba preocupado, el aun tenia el recuerdo de Hikari como una chica frágil, sencilla y tranquila, la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Hikari con los ojos un poco rojos pero hermosa como siempre.

-Pasa por favor- dijo ella intentado fingir una sonrisa

-¿Tan mal ha estado?- pregunto Takeru mientras se adentraba al interior y se sentaba en un sillon

-Después que te fuiste, le he contado que me siento sola y que estoy confundida, ¿sabes? No es mala persona, nunca lo ha sido, el me comprendió intento sonreír para animarme inclusive me dijo que no se daría por vencido tan fácil que el me conquistaría como antes, pero cuando se fue me sentí terriblemente sola, la única razón por la que he venido a norte América ha sido por el, me trajo por su trabajo, y yo conseguí el mió en el colegio de Zoe, deje a mi hermano en Japón, a Sora a Takuya y..

-¿Quién es Takuya?- pregunto Takeru

-Es mi sobrino- dijo Hikari mientras sonreía esta vez de manera real

-Un momento, dijiste que Taichi y Sora estaban juntos pero jamás que ellos..

-Es que no están casados, viven juntos y tienen a Takuya-

-¿Qué edad tiene?-

-La misma que Zoe-

-No tardaron mucho en relacionarse ¿eh? - dijo Takeru en tono burlón

-Todos sabíamos que quedarían juntos- dijo Hikari tranquilamente -Era cuestión de tiempo-

-Cierto, oye no tienes por que sentirte asi, ahora me tienes a mi, como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo Takeru mientras abrasaba a Hikari, sus brazos la envolvían completamente, le era muy cómodo, la noche transcurrió, Takeru salio al otro dia del departamento cuando Hikari salio hacia el trabajo el la llevo a este y luego fue a su departamento, tomo su celular y marco a Yamato

-Si Yamato al habla- se escucho

-Lo ha dejado hermano, ha roto su compromiso- dijo Takeru con tono de emoción mientras se echaba en su cama de un brinco.

-Hermano, suenas igual que un niño de secundaria- dijo Yamato burlándose de el.

-Déjalo en paz- se escucho la voz de Mimi -Esta enamorado- dijo tiernamente

-Un momento ¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto Takeru

-Es mujer, sabe todo, no se como lo hacen- explico Yamato

Takeru empezó a reír - hermano tengo 22 aun soy joven-

-Yo a los 22 ya tenia a Zoe- replico Yamato

-Por que para ti fue fácil, Mimi se te declaro-

-Es cierto- dijo Mimi mientras reía

-Yo le pedí matrimonio- gruño Yamato

-Yo no lo recuerdo asi- se burlo Takeru

-Bueno, esta bien, pero aun asi ¿que aras?- pregunto Mimi

-No lo se, tal vez esperar, para que todo se de bien-

-Si es lo que tu dices te apoyo hermano, ahora tengo que colgar, necesito dejar Mimi en su trabajo y yo pasar al mió- dijo Yamato

-Cierto, suerte hermano, suerte Mimi- dijo Takeru antes de colgar, una vez hecho esto, fue hacia su computador y empezó a escribir.

Pasaron ya dos meses desde que Hikari takeru se habían reencontrado, las situación era muy parecida a la de su infancia, parecían los mejores amigos, no se veía la intención de Takeru por declarar sus sentimientos.

-¡Tío! Has venido por mi, necesito que pases a dirección, la maestra de música me ha regañado por que he rayado un piano- dijo la pequeña Zoe mientras jalaba de la mano a Takeru hasta el salon de música, una vez adentro la niña grito -¡Aquí esta profesora, mi tutor!-

Una rubia cabellera dio vuelta para dejar ver a una hermosa chica que al ver a Takeru abrió los ojos y sonrió picaramente.

-¿Es su?- pregunto la Chica

-Tío, Takeru es mi nombre- respondió el rubio mientras tendía la mano -¿en que se ha metido mi pequeña sobrina? Pregunto este

-OH! Bueno ha rayado un piano por estar jugando pero es pequeña no creo que debamos decir nada ¿no creen?- dijo la rubia mientras guiñaba el ojo

Zoe fingió una sonrisa, no le agrado como su profesora habia mirado a su Tío.

-Gracias profesora .. Disculpe no le pregunte su nombre- dijo apenado Takeru

-Catherine- dijo ella -puedes decirme solo asi-

-Bueno gracias Catherine- sonrió Takeru

La puerta del salon se abrió bruscamente y se veía entrar a Hikari sobresaltada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Zoe?- dijo con voz agitada

-¡Hikari!- dijo Takeru alegremente, ya tenia dos días que no veía a la castaña por que ella habia salido el fin de semana debido a un curso de profesores

-¿Ya se conocen?- pregunto la rubia con un tono de molestia

-Claro, ellos antes eran novios- dijo Zoe con tono triunfal

-No, bueno solo somos amigos- se apresuro Takeru antes de que se sonrojara como Hikari lo habia hecho al escuchar a su sobrina

-Pero dijiste que se besaron- casi grita Zoe

Takeru se sonrojo al igual que Hikari, no sabia que decir, eso era tan comprometedor algo si sabia Zoe se quedaría sin pastel de chocolate.

-Zoe no deberías decir esas cosas en publico- dijo Catherine -mas si ya no tienen mucha importancia y molestan a los demás-

Hikari volteo a ver a Catherine con una mirada de molestia.

-¿que se pensaba esa rubia para decir que ese beso no fue importante?- pensó la castaña

-Bueno, Hikari, Catherine yo creo que me retiro- dijo apresuradamente Takeru mientras jalaba del brazo a Zoe, mientras salían se escuchaban los gritos de Zoe que decía:

-Pero tu lo dijiste Tío-

-Pero no tenias que decirlo enfrente de todos-

-solo fue enfrente de mis dos profesoras-

-Con ellas basta- replico Takeru y los gritos desaparecieron dejando solas a Catherine sola con Hikari.

-¿es lindo no?- dijo la rubia tranquilamente

-¿a que te refieres?-

-A que no se como lo dejaste ir- dijo esta vez la rubia con mirada desafiante

-No se de que me hablas- dijo Hikari mientras daba la vuelta y salía del salon, ella tenia que admitir que cuando escucho decir a Zoe lo del beso lo tomo por sorpresa, no pensó que Takeru lo recordara pero eso le causo una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad, observo su celular y vio un mensaje de Takeru el cual decía:

"Hikari, lamento lo de hace minutos, y Zoe también se disculpa, pero .. ¿te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche?

Hikari sonrió al leer el mensaje, sin embargo tenia planes esta noche, habia prometido ir con Daisuke a una cena por parte de su empresa, ya no tenia la misma relación con Daisuke sin embargo aun se llevaban muy bien además le gustaba el coqueteo que este le realizaba, a fin de cuentas era soltera no tenia nada de malo, tomo su celular y respondió el mensaje diciendo:

"Takeru, no hay problema, sin embargo hoy no podré iré a cenar con Daisuke por parte de su empresa, lo lamento mucho, espero nos veamos mañana"

Al leer esto Takeru se desanimo, no pensaba que Hikari aun saliera con Daisuke, no era algo que esperara, bajo la mirada lo que Zoe pudo notar

-¿Pasa algo Tío Takeru?- pregunto un tanto preocupada la pequeña mientras apretaba su mano

-No, bueno Hikari aun sale con Daisuke, hoy irán a cenar según algo de una cena por parte de la empresa- contesto desanimado

-Tu tienes la culpa, no le dices que la quieres-

-Tal vez tengas razón, ni siquiera miento algún interés mas cuando estoy con ella, me comporto peor que un adolescente- dijo Takeru

-Oye .. Mi papá y mamá irán a cenar también algo de la empresa de papá por eso pasarían mis papas por mi tarde pero tal vez sea la misma cosa, si es asi puedes ir y robártela y decirle que la quieres-

Los ojos de Takeru se iluminaron. Luego pensó que no habría nadie que cuidara a Zoe asi que eso no seria posible.

-Además, si tu vas yo también tendría que ir, pero como quiero que Hikari y mi tío estén juntos me pondré el feo vestido que mamá me compro- dijo la niña mientras le sonreía a Takeru

-Gracias Zoe- dijo Takeru mientras ponía la palma de su mano en la pequeña cabeza de la niña y la movía causando el enojo de ella -Pero ¿Cómo les avisamos a tus padres?- pregunto este mientras hacia una mueca hacia lado

-Dame tu celular, le marcare a mama- dijo Zoe, Takeru le extendió la mano con el celular y la niña marco, al contestar se puedo distinguir la dulce voz de Mimi

-¿Qué pasa Takeru?- pregunto esta

-No mama soy Zoe- dijo la niña tiernamente -Mamá, Takeru tiene que ir a la cena con ustedes, tiene que robarse a Hikari y decirle que la quiere, si el va yo también y me pondré el vestido que me trajiste- dijo la niña

-OH! Claro que puede venir, pero entonces vengan para la casa que aquí nos arreglamos, pero apúrense, te quiero linda- dijo Mimi antes de colgar

-Ya vez Tío- sonrió la niña -es hora de ir a casa, mi casa-

Treinta minutos mas tarde Takeru y Zoe se encontraban en la casa Ishida, y media hora mas tare Zoe salio con un lindo vestido lila con flores, su cabello estaba recogido y usaba unos lindos zapatos del mismo color de su vestido, Takeru tomo un traje de Yamato que le quedo a la perfección lucia muy atractivo al igual que Yamato que opto por otro, Mimi que llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, el cabello suelto, un tenue maquillaje y su perfume característico de fresas lucia muy hermosa

-Bueno hay que irnos, si no no llegaremos- dijo Yamato mientras tomaba del brazo a Mimi y de la mano a Zoe, Takeru tomo las llaves del automóvil y salieron de la casa hacia el automóvil ya en este Zoe pregunto

-¿Cómo me veo tío?-

-Te vez muy bella pequeña- dijo mientras sonreía Takeru

-oye .. Cuando yo me enamore ¿tu me ayudaras?- pregunto Zoe tiernamente

-Claro, quiero ver quien será el pobre chico al que Yamato querrá acecinar- dijo burlonamente Takeru mientras sentia la mirada de Yamato sobre el

-¿Por qué papá querrá acecinarlo?- pregunto Zoe a Mimi

-Por que tu padre es muy celoso- dijo Mimi tiernamente

-Eso no es cierto- replico Yamato -Solo quiero cuidarte Zoe-

Todos empezaron a reír menos Zoe que no habia quedado muy conforme con la explicación anterior, después de un rato de conducir por fin llegaron al gran salon donde se aria la fiesta, era lujoso y enorme, toda la gente hiba bien vestida y Mimi Zoe y Yamato saludaban a todos tranquilamente, Yamato presentaba a Takeru como el escritor que era, sus libros eran muy populares mas de uno le pidió un autógrafo y otros querían sacarles adelantos sobre sus nuevas obras

-¿Piensa sacar otro libro pronto?- pregunto un hombre con entusiasmo

-Realmente si, es algo nuevo, no es mucho mi campo de trabajo pero espero la aceptación del pu…- Takeru quedo pasmado, a lo lejos una chica de cabello castaño resaltaba entre las demás, llevaba un vestido blanco un tanto suelto, su cabello recogido dejaba al descubierto su bella cara, no podría ser alguien mas que

-Hikari- susurro

-¿Disculpe?- dijo el hombre

-OH! No, le decía que espero la aceptación del publico- respondió Takeru sin quitar la vista de Hikari

-Espero leerlo pronto- dijo el hombre

-Claro, muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpa con permiso- dijo para poder llegar con Hikari que aun no lo habia visto.

-Hikari, estas hermosa- dijo Takeru tiernamente

-Asi es, se lo he repetido toda la noche Takeru- dijo Daisuke que se encontraba detrás del rubio

-Hola Daisuke ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Takeru tranquilamente

-De maravilla, no se puede estar de otra manera si tienes a Hikari a tu lado- dijo sonriente Daisuke mientras tomaba dulcemente de la cintura a Hikari

-¿Qué haces aquí Takeru?- pregunto la castaña

-Mi hermano me ha invitado, no tiene mucho que hemos llegado- respondió Takeru sin dejar de ver el brazo que rodeaba a Hikari.

-¡Tioooo!- Se escucho un grito a lo lejos y tres segundos mas tarde una pequeña niña de vestido morado corría a toda velocidad hacia el rubio, cuando llego a este lo abraso y luego observo el castaño que estaba con Hikari.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto la pequeña mientras se dirigía a abrasar a Hikari para que el chico la soltara

-Es un amigo, de llama Daisuke- respondió Hikari dulcemente

-¿Un amigo? ¿Cómo mi Tío?- volvió a preguntar la pequeña rubia

-No, somos amigos diferentes niña, ahora ¿no tienes otro lugar donde ir?- respondió esta vez Daisuke pero de una manera fría y cortante, no podía haber evitado sentir celos y coraje cuando la niña los comparo, tomo del brazo a Hikari y la separo del abraso de la niña, lo que provoco un mueca de tristeza en la linda cara de la niña

-Es mejor que vayas con Papá Zoe- dijo Takeru mientras le señalaba donde de encontraba, la niña fingió una sonrisa y camino hacia donde su padre, Takeru cambio su mirada drásticamente, esta vez tenia un toque de enojo, volteo a ver a Daisuke y le dijo seriamente:

-Si por alguna razón no te agrado, es entre tu y yo, no quiero volver a ver que tratas asi a Zoe, es una niña y mas importante es mi sobrina- luego volteo a ver a Hikari hizo un intento de sonrisa y camino hacia su hermano, estaba completamente enojado, Zoe sintio el desprecio de Daisuke cuando ella fue amable, cuando llego con Yamato su sobrina estaba abrazada de su padre, Yamato exigió una explicación de por que la sonrisa de Zoe habia desaparecido de su cara, cuando Takeru explico lo anterior Yamato dijo secamente:

-Pagara por eso- mientras trataba de acercarse a Daisuke

Zoe que lo tenia abrasado y no entendía muy bien la situación lo soltó y fue con su mamá.

-No puedes hacer eso, ¿crees que yo no tengo ganas de golpearlo?

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

-Hay muchos socios tuyos, les daría una mala impresión de tu familia? contesto Takeru

-¿impresión? Ese idiota trato mal a mi Hija, la impresión es lo que menos me importa- dijo Yamato que aun intentaba llegar al castaño

-Ya cálmate, te aseguro que si vuelve a pasar algo yo mismo me encargo de todo- dijo Takeru para tranquilizarlo, Yamato tomo aire y desistió, señalo a Mimi y el y Takeru fueron hacia Zoe y Mimi. Eran algo asi como las once de la noche, habia música tranquila habia varias parejas bailando entre ellos estaban Hikari y Daisuke que le molestaba un poco y Mimi junto con Yamato, Takeru y Zoe jugaban con algunos cubiertos en la mesa formando figuras.

-Tío, ¿sabes bailar?-

-Claro, soy mejor bailarín que tu padre- afirmo sonriendo

-¿me enseñas?- pregunto tímidamente la pequeña rubia

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué no se lo has pedido a tu padre?-

-Por que el baila con Mamá y si baila conmigo dejaría a mamá sola-

La pequeña rubia se levanto de la mesa junto con Takeru e intentaba seguir los pasos del rubio, al ver que no podía esta se desespero.

-Pon tus pies encima de los míos- dijo Takeru, la tomo por las manos y asi la pequeña se guiaba entre risas, habia recuperado esa linda risa.

-Vaya veo que bailas muy bien, ¿me chemiteas bailar con mi hija?- pregunto Yamato, mientras le daba la mano de Zoe y esta se ponía en la misma posición que con Takeru, al quedar Mimi sola tomo como pareja a Takeru.

-Es una linda noche, seria perfecta para una declaración- dijo Mimi

-Mimi ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido Takeru

-Soy impulsiva, lo sabes ¿verdad?- esta vez dijo Mimi mientras empujaba a Takeru hacia Hikari provocando la furia de Daisuke.

-¿Pero que te pasa Takeru?- Grito este

-Lo lamento, fui yo, soy un poco ruda al bailar- intervino Mimi -veamos tu que tal bailas- dijo mientras jalaba del brazo a Daisuke dejando solos a Hikari y Takeru.

-¿Bailamos?- pregunto Takeru mientras estiraba la mano

-Me encantaría ¿podrás guiarme?- dijo tiernamente Hikari mientras le concedía la mano

-Guié a una niña de siete años, yo creo que si, pero no aquí, ¿salimos al jardín?-

-Claro- acepto la castaña felizmente. El ambiente era un poco frió sin embargo todo el jardín estaba bellamente adornado con algunos focos y bastantes flores, habia una gran fuente en el centro donde se reflejaba la luna llena.

-Pensé que la música se escucharía hasta aquí- dijo Takeru mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la fuente.

-Hay una bella luna llena- dijo Hikari mientras se sentaba alado de Takeru -Sabes, siempre he pensado que cuando hay luna llena suceden cosas hermosas- esta vez dijo mientras rozaba la mano de Takeru

-¿Si?- pregunto este torpemente tratando de evitar la mirada de la castaña

Hikari tomo por completo la mano de Takeru y se acerco lo mas posible a el, Takeru se sonrojo al sentir la mano de la castaña y su corazón empezaba a latir mas y mas fuerte, tomo aire y entrelazo sus dedos entre los de Hikari, volteo a verla y le dijo

-Sabes, yo tengo curiosidad de algo desde esta tarde-

-¿De que? - pregunto la castaña mientras veía esos bellos ojos azules.

-De que si piensas en eso tanto como yo-

-¿De que hablas Takeru?-

Takeru tomo aire nuevamente, intento calmar su corazón o pronto saldría de su pecho, sujeto un poco mas fuerte la mano de Hikari, y con su otra mano tomo la nuca de la castaña llevando su cabeza lo mas cerca de la de el, Takeru sintio la respiración de Hikari, apretó suavemente los labios de la castaña contra los de el, tomo entre sus labios el labio superior de la castaña intentando profundizar el beso y tres segundos mas tarde su beso era totalmente correspondido, los labios de la castaña reclamaban los suyos como nadie lo habia hecho y el intentaba hacer lo mismo, volvía a sentir esa calidez en el pecho como hace tanto, le empezaba a faltar el aire, tenia que separarse, asi que fue soltando los delicados labios de la castaña lentamente, una vez que lo logro Hikari lo volteo a ver, ambos guardaron silencio hasta que ella sonrió y dijo:

-Creo que eso fue un si-

Cuando Takeru hiba a complementar ese dialogo se escucho la voz de Daisuke a lo lejos gritando el nombre de Hikari, cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca, no podía decir nada, en su garganta se habia formado un nudo.

-Aquí estas Hikari, será mejor que vayamos a casa, es tarde-

-Puedo llevarla yo- dijo Takeru un tanto molesto

-Hikari asistió conmigo, yo la llevo-

-Tranquilos, nos vemos Takeru, pronto hay que ir a tomar un café- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba de la fuente y besaba dulcemente la mejilla de Takeru, Daisuke sonrió la tomo de la mano y ambos salieron de ese lugar, Takeru permaneció sentado unos minutos sentado hasta que llego Zoe y le pregunto

-¿le dijiste que la quieres?-

-No- respondió este mientras miraba hacia el cielo con una sonrisa

-¿Por que sonríes si no le has dicho nada?- pregunto Zoe confundida

-Por que cuando hay luna llena suelen pasar cosas hermosas- respondió Takeru dulcemente.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo! Me habia prometido terminar este antes del sábado y lo he logrado uhh! Bueno.. ¿Que les ha parecido? Espero no muy cursi, es un poco mas largo que los demás realmente espero les guste, para el siguiente tal vez tarde un poco, ¿la razón? Tengo una super exposición y tiene que durar una semana, aparte tengo un examen diario, y por si fuera poco en mi otra historia me he atrasado y necesito meter también un Takari y un Taiora asi que mi siguiente semana será de locos D: deséenme mucha suerte! Espero sus comentarios eso me anima :D **


	4. ¿Confusión?

**Hola después de dos semanas he regresado jajaja! Aquí el nuevo capitulo de "Memories" espero sea de su agrado :D **

**4.-¿Confusión? **

Una semana había pasado desde aquel beso, Takeru se encontraba dando conferencias de su anterior libro pues se habia dado la oportunidad de que este pasara a las pantallas grandes, sin embargo le urgía regresar a casa, tenia que ver Hikari, hablar con ella, o mejor aun, dejar eso de los besos en estado permanente, también queria ver a Zoe esa niña traviesa seguro se habia metido en varios problemas..

-Takeru, Takeru - Dijo Cody

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió este

-Estas muy distraído, ya casi llegamos a la ultima conferencia, solo esta y regresas a casa-

-No queria hacer esto, tenia cosas muy importantes- reprocho Takeru

-Es una gran oportunidad, la editorial ganara muchísimo al igual que tu, serás conocido, tus historias y hablando de estas ¿Cómo va la ultima que escribes?-

-Bien, se ha ido desarrollando muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba- respondió Takeru sonriendo

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ya sabes que confió en ti-

-No te defraudare, ahora, vamos por esa ultima conferencia- dijo Takeru mientras bajaba del auto sonriente para dar su ultima conferencia.

**-o-**

-Mama ¿cuando regresara tío Takeru?- dijo Zoe impaciente antes que Mimi la dejara en la puerta del colegio

-Seguramente regresara mañana ¿Ya lo extrañas?- pregunto Mimi

-Si, bueno es que es muy divertido estar con el- respondió Zoe

Mimi sonrió, desde que pasaba mas tiempo con Takeru la habían dejado de llamar cada tres días a la escuela, se comportaba mejor, ella sabia que el trabajo de Yamato y el suyo os habían separado un poco pero hora estaba segura que su hija estaba bien -Es hora de que vayas- dijo Mimi mientras daba un beso en la frente de su hija y veía como esta salía corriendo hacia la entrada de su escuela.

**-o-**

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche cuando Takeru regreso a su departamento, estaba cansado no podía negarlo pero feliz por que volvería a ver a Hikari, necesitaba cenar algo, abrió el refrigerador y pudo observar que no habia nada, tomo sus llaves, fue por su auto y se dispuso a ir a suministrarse de alimentos, aun era temprano y partir de mañana necesitaría mas alimentos por que Mimi queria que Zoe se alimentara bien.

Llego rápidamente al centro comercial, llevo unas latas de sopa, unas cuantas verduras, carne, pescado, y pastel de chocolate, debía reconocer que el también se habia vuelto un poco adicto a esa cosa desde que Zoe comía un poco diario ..

-Takeru, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿no te habia visto desde hace tanto?- se escucho una voz detrás de el.

-¡Catherine! Qué sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí- dijo Takeru sonriente

-¿Acaso ya no vas por Zoe?- pregunto la rubia

-Si, pero he estado promocionando un libro para que se haga película y he estado un poco ocupado- respondió este

-OH! Que alegría que te vaya bien, tu vida ha cambiado bastante desde que nos separamos- dijo sonriente la rubia

-Si asi es, pero tu no te quedas atrás, enseñar música a niños, ha de ser bastante interesante-

-Es muy cansado, pero si, me encanta la música y leer por supuesto sobre todo novelas románticas- dijo Catherine mientras posaba una de sus manos en su mejilla

-No son mi especialidad, soy mas ficción decir sin embargo te contare un secreto, pronto are una novela romántica- dijo orgulloso Takeru

-OH! Me alegra saberlo, que suerte tiene la que es tu inspiración- dijo Catherine

Takeru sonrió -¿Por qué pretendiste que no me conocías en la escuela de Zoe?-

-Ha pasado tiempo, al principio no te reconocí, cuando lo hice, recordé cómo jugábamos, en cada lugar que nos quedábamos de ver nos presentábamos como si no nos conociéramos ¿lo recuerdas? Además no sabia si Zoe era tu hija, se parece bastante a ti-

-Ese juego era un forma de coqueteo diario- sonrió Takeru - y Zoe aunque se parece a mi es de mi hermano-

-Tu me seguiste el juego, ¿me coqueteaste?-

-Tal vez- sonrió Takeru

-Además, nunca me presentaste a tu familia ¿como sabría que era tu sobrina? nuestra relación fue tan .. Secreta-

-Yo no diría secreta ..

-¿ya has cenado?- interrumpió la rubia

-No, de hecho vine a comprar cosas para la cena - dijo Takeru

-Que te parece si me acompañas a mi apartamento y te invito a cenar- propuso la rubia mientras jalaba del brazo a Takeru y lo dejaba sin mucha opción.

En menos de una hora ya estaban en el apartamento de la rubia, debía admitir que cocinaba muy bien.

-¿Qué te pareció?- pregunto Catherine

-Exquisito, como siempre- respondió Takeru gentilmente

-Que bueno- se sonrojo la rubia

-Vaya, pasan de las diez de la noche, creo que será mejor regresar a casa- dijo Takeru mientras se paraba de la mesa -Ha sido un gran detalle invitarme a cenar- agradeció Takeru mientras se dirigía a la salida, una vez que llego a esta volteo a ver a la rubia para despedirse, sin embargo solo sintio unos calidos labios junto a los suyos, la rubia amarro el cuerpo de Takeru entre sus brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente, Takeru que por primer instante lo tomo por sorpresa, después el correspondía, hasta que entro en razón y se separo delicadamente de la rubia, espero para decir algo o que ella lo dijera pero solo hubo un silencio

-Hasta mañana- dijo sonriente la rubia antes de cerrar su puerta

-Hasta mañana- susurro Takeru, ahora ¿Qué hacia? ¿Por qué la beso también? Estaba confundido seria mejor regresar a casa, definitivamente.

**-o-**

Hikari se encontraba recostada en su cama observando una película, no habia visto a Takeru desde ya hace una semana, algo le habia dicho Zoe sobre que el tenia que salir, desde aquel beso ella se habia abstenido de salir con Daisuke, ella sabia que el aun sentia algo por ella, y ella también por el pero no precisamente amor, mas bien, un gran afecto, y ella sabia que queria a Takeru y aunque le habia encantado el beso no queria confundir los sentimientos como lo habia hecho con Daisuke, apago el televisor y se recostó a dormir.

**-o-**

El celular cayo de la mesa donde se encontraba, seguía vibrando y sonando, Takeru abrió los ojos lentamente, puso observar que el sol entraba por su ventana -¿Qué hora es?- se pregunto mientras tallaba sus ojos, levando el celular y pudo observar -¡las dos de la tarde!- grito mientras se levantaba de un brinco y por si no fuera poco tenia 6 llamadas perdidas del celular de Hikari, se vistió y salio corriendo hacia la escuela, llegando pudo observar que no habia alumnos asi que paso hasta el salon de Hikari y la encontró sentada en su escritorio y a Zoe frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- grito Takeru con el poco aire que le quedaba por correr de esa forma

-¡Tío!- grito Zoe mientras corría para abrasarlo-No ha pasado nada, hoy he salido temprano y la profesora Catherine nos ha dicho que estuvo contigo anoche, que habías regresado y Hikari me presto su celular para marcarte- dijo tiernamente Zoe -te he extrañado-

El cuerpo de Takeru se helo ¿Qué mas les habia dicho Catherine? El se habia dormido muy tarde por tanto pensar en lo que habia sucedido, si les habia contado todo definitivamente se habia arruinado.

-¿Cómo te fue Takeru?-pregunto sonriente Hikari

-Bastante bien- respondió Takeru- gracias por cuidar se Zoe mientras venia-

-No fue nada, Zoe siempre es una agradable compañía- dijo Hikari

-Tío iré por mis cosas al casillero y regreso para irnos- dijo Zoe y salio del salon, un gran silencio empezó, Hikari volteo a ver a Takeru y le sonrió, este correspondió con una sonrisa también, el corazón de Takeru empezó a latir mas fuerte, hasta ayer el sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero ahora, no sabia si tenia el valor.

-Takeru, yo …

-OH! Me alegra encontrarte aquí- se escucho una voz femenina que provenía del la entrada del salon.

-Catherine- dijo Takeru apenas susurrando- hola - dijo Takeru

-Hola- dijo mientras le tomo de la mano -¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?- pregunto

-Este … no-

-¡Ya esta! Hoy tengo un evento, un concierto ¿me acompañas?- dijo Catherine

Hikari tomo sus cosas, sabia que Takeru estaba un poco incomodo y ella también, se despidio de Takeru con una sonrisa y salio del salon.

-¿Qué dices entonces?-

-Yo, creo que si- dijo Takeru no con muchas ganas pero Hikari se habia ido ¿le abran dado celos?-

-Ya llegue- anuncio con voz fuerte Zoe mientras saltaba -¿y la maestra Hikari?- pregunto tiernamente la niña

-Ha tenido que irse- respondió Catherine -y yo también, pasa por mi a las 8 de la noche, no faltes- termino la rubia y salio del salon.

-¿Por qué saldrás con ella tío?-

-No lo se Zoe, de verdad no lo se- dijo el rubio y tomo de la mano a su sobrina para ir al apartamento.

**-o-**

-Hola Hikari- dijo la rubia mientras entraba a la sala de profesores sonriente

-Hola Catherine ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Hikari

-Bastante bien, Takeru ha aceptado salir conmigo-

-Que bueno- dijo Hikari tranquilamente

-¿No te parece lindo?- pregunto la rubia

-Es un viejo amigo mío- sonrió

-¿solo amigos?-

-Si, solo amigos ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Curiosidad- respondió la rubia, le guiño el ojo a Hikari y salio del sala.

Hikari se sentó, debía estar bromeando ¿Por qué Takeru queria salir con ella? Apenas la conoce, o ¿no? La rubia le habla como si se hubieran conocido desde antes pero si se presentaron aquel dia que Catherine llamo a algún tutor de Zoe por que daño un piano, pero no encontraba otra explicación para eso, Takeru no era de los que salía con las chicas asi por que si, bueno es su vida, tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera pero .. ¿Por qué quiero ser la única con la que salga? Hikari cerro los ojos, lo mejor será ir a su apartamento.

**-o- **

-¿Saldrás con Hikari?- pregunto Yamato al llegar al apartamento de Takeru y verlo bien vestido.

-No- respondió Takeru- saldré con Catherine-

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Yamato

-Es mi profesora de música- respondió Zoe mientras abrasaba a su padre -¿Por qué no ha venido mi Mamá?-

-Se ha quedado en la casa, decidió que hoy ara la cena- respondió Yamato- bueno hermano suerte en tu cita-

-No es una cita- dijo Takeru

-¿Entonces que es?-

-Es … si, es una cita-

-Suerte- dijo Yamato y salio del apartamento con Zoe.

Takeru se miro al espejo, suspiro y salio para dirigirse al apartamento de Catherine, llego justo a la hora acordada, Catherine llevaba un lindo vestido rojo un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y un tanto justo, pero se veía hermosa, para las ocho y media de la noche se encontraban en un escenario pequeño, habia instrumentos clásicos, era un bello lugar, asi el concierto inicio, Catherine se veía feliz, eso era bueno pero -¿Qué estaría haciendo Hikari?- Se pregunto este

**-o-**

La puerta del apartamento sonó, Hikari se apresuro a abrir, al hacerlo se encontró con la cara de Daisuke sonriente y con las manos escondidas.

-Daisuke- dijo sonriente Hikari -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto feliz

-Bueno- mostró sus manos traía tres cajas que al parecer traían comida -Yo, no nos hemos visto y pensé que hoy pondríamos cenar algo de comida Japonesa- dijo sonriente

-Pero Daisuke eso es pizza-sonrió Hikari

-Ah! Si pero .. Bueno aun la podemos comer ¿no?-

Hikari empezó a reír -claro, anda pasa- dijo sonriente Hikari -yo tengo varia películas que podríamos ver-

Daisuke se alegro, entro al apartamento y ambos se sentaron en un sillon a comer y ver películas.

**-o-**

-Fue una noche encantadora- dijo la rubia ya en la entrada de su apartamento

-Si, muy bella- respondió Takeru - gracias por invitarme Catherine, creo que es hora de irme- dijo Takeru -son las once y estoy cansado-

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme- dijo la rubia

Takeru sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Catherine y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-¿Solo asi?- dijo la rubia en tono seductor

Takeru se quedo pasmado, sabia a que se refería pero no queria contestar nada, solo se quedo parado.

-Es broma- dijo la rubia sonriente y entro a su apartamento.

Takeru suspiro, se dirigió a su auto y se marcho a su apartamento tenia que escribir pero no tenia muchas ganas, marco al teléfono de Hikari

-Hola- se escucho una voz masculina, Takeru pudo reconocerla fácilmente sin duda era Daisuke

-Hola Daisuke ¿esta Hikari?- pregunto el rubio sin mucho entusiasmo

-Tal vez este dormida- dijo secamente Daisuke

-Se que no es asi, ¿podrías comunicármela ahora?-

-¿Hola?- se escucho una voz dulce

-Hikari hola soy Takeru-

-¡Takeru! Pensé que saldrías con Catherine, ¿ha pasado algo?- pregunto la castaña

-Si, bueno pues queria saber si ¿quieres ir a desayunar mañana conmigo? Es sábado no hay que hacer nada importante y ..

-En tu casa a las nueve de la mañana tu cocinas y yo llevo el café- respondió Hikari -amo el café de "Memories"-

-Es trampa, tu compraras el café- reprocho Takeru

-Y tu compraras el desayuno ¿crees que me creeré eso de que cocinas?- dijo la castaña

-Bueno- entonces hasta mañana- dijo Takeru y colgó

Aunque por un instante Takeru pensó que todo seria malo al encontrar ahí a Daisuke, se dio cuenta que no, tenia celos, eso no lo negaría pero ahora le quedaba claro, el queria a Hikari y lucharía por ella ¿Catherine? Seria mejor dejar ese tema en paz, se sentó enfrente de su computador y empezó a escribir la inspiración habia vuelto a llegar.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? Después de dos semanas de espera ojala sea bueno la opinión jajaja! Ouuu se que Zoe ni Mimi ni Yamato tuvieron mucha participación pero ya la tendrán en especial Zoe será mas astuta de lo que creemos D: jajaja bueno espero sus comentarios para saber que tal quedo! Mil gracias por leer! Besos hasta el siguiente capitulo :D**


	5. Un día interesante

**Hola! Esta vez no tarde demasiado! Uhh! Bueno sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo de "memories" espero les agrade.**

**Una dia interesante**

Hikari tocaba con entusiasmo la puerta, llevaba cinco minutos parada frente a esta y Takeru no abría, después un agitado Takeru la abrió.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Hikari

-Si solo que se me hizo un poco tarde, por favor pasa-

Hikari se adentro al departamento, estaba un poco desordenado pero nada para preocuparse, dejo el café en la pequeña terraza donde se encontraba una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, unos cuantos panques y fruta.

-¿Qué tal tu cita con Catherine?- pregunto Hikari sin muchas ganas de realmente saber

-Bien, gracias y ¿la tuya con Daisuke?- pregunto Takeru

-No fue una cita, llego de improvisto a mi casa y observamos películas- dijo sonriente Hikari

-Bueno que te parece si empezamos a desayunar- dijo Takeru, el desayuno fue ligero pero agradable, Hikari hablaba bastante, no dejaba d hablar de su sobrino, de su carrera de ella y a Takeru le encantaba, ella sonreía de oreja a oreja al contar sus anécdotas.

-¿Aremos algo después?- pregunto ansiosa Hikari

-¿quieres ir al parque? ¿quedarte a ver películas? O .. -Takeru permaneció en silencio y luego tomo su celular y lo contesto.

-Hola Cody ¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito que vengas a la editorial-

-¿Qué? Jamás me avisaste, estoy ocupado no puedo-

-Es urgente-

-No, estoy con Hikari-

-¿Quién? Bueno que te acompañe, lo que sea pero ven y por cierto que venga tu hermano también- dicho esto Cody colgó

-¿Qué pasa Takeru?- pregunto Hikari

-Tengo que ir a la editorial ¿me acompañas?-

-Claro, seria un placer-respondió sonriente

-Gracias- sonrió Takeru y marco a su hermano-Hola Yamato

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-

-Necesito que me acompañes a la Editorial- dijo Takeru

-¿yo?-

-Si, tu- dijo Takeru

-¿Por qué?- dijo Yamato

-No lo se, pero Cody dijo que era urgente-

-Esta bien, pero llevare a Zoe por que Mimi hoy tiene una entrevista y no quiero que se canse-

-Si, esta bien yo llevare Hikari-

-¿Hikari? ¿Qué hace hay tan temprano? No me digas que tu y ella ..-

-Noooo! -grito Takeru -Ha venido a desayunar- respondió

-Bueno te creo, ¿a que hora te veo ahí?-

-En media hora ¿esta bien?-

-Si, perfecto, ya salgo- fue lo ultimo que dijo Yamato antes de colgar.

Hikari y Takeru salieron del apartamento y subieron al carro y como lo habían mencionado llegaron a la editorial justo en treinta minutos, al llegar vieron el auto de Yamato estacionado asi que supusieron que ya estaban dentro del gran edificio, al entrar encontraron a Zoe y Yamato sentado en la recepción observando unas revistas.

-No invadas la mente de Zoe con revistas de espectáculos Yamato- dijo en tono burlón Takeru -Debería leer cosas buenas que le aporten conocimientos como los libros del gran Takeru-

-¿Gran Takeru? Tu libro será película y ahora crees que eran grandioso- empezó a reír Yamato

-Hola tío, hola Hikari- dijo Zoe tiernamente

-Hola Zoe- respondieron al mismo tiempo Hikari y Takeru

-Señor Takaishi, Señor Ishida, me han dicho que ya pueden pasar- dijo la recepcionista

-¿Pueden pasar ellas?- pregunto Takeru mientras señalaba a Zoe y Hikari

-Si, no hay problema- respondió la señorita, los cuatro pasaron a la gran oficina de Cody, era bastante amplia para solo estar el pero a el siempre la habían gustado las cosas asi.

-¿Qué pasa Hida? ¿en que podemos ayudarte?- pregunto Takeru mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas

-Bueno, solo queria decirte que tu libro ha incrementado sus ventas un cuarenta por ciento desde que se dio la noticia que se aria película y que el productor seria uno de los mejores de todo Hollywood- dijo sonriente Cody

-Oh! Eso es grandioso- dijo emocionada Hikari

-¿Solo eso? Podías habérmelo dicho desde el teléfono- dijo Takeru

-No, aparte, hoy tenemos una cena con el director de tu película y aquí bueno aun no escogen el soundtrack de la película pero el director estaba pensando en escoger algo clásico y pensó en uno de tus mas grandes éxitos Yamato-

-Un momento, saben que desde que acabe mi carrera deje la música, debo admitir que me ayudo bastante para mantener a Mimi y Zoe cuando mas lo necesitaba pero ahora he prometido que la dejaría-

-Lo sabemos Yamato pero sigues siendo uno de los hombres mas guapos e influyentes- dijo Cody

-¿tu piensas eso?-

-No, pero lo dice esta revista- dijo Cody mientras es enseñaba la portada de una revista en las que se encontraba Yamato Mimi y Zoe-

-Malditos reporteros, nunca supe cuando tomaron esa foto-

-Vez Yamato, te dije que no dejes leer esa basura a Zoe- Se burlo Takeru

-cállate- dijo Yamato

-Mira Papá, estoy en una revista- dijo Zoe emocionada

-Si cariño luces hermosa- respondió tiernamente Yamato

-Que cariñoso nos salio el antiguo rockero- volvió a burlarse Takeru

-¡Que te calles!- dijo Yamato mientras tomaba la revista y golpeaba a Takeru

-Ya señoritas, compórtense- los regaño Hikari

-¿Papa antes tocaba?- pregunto emocionada Zoe

-Si, tu padre antes tocaba- dijo Takeru- Oye Zoe ¿no seria genial que una canción de tu papá saliera en una película basada en uno de mis libros?- dijo Takeru

-¡Si!- grito Zoe- Papá, di que si, yo quiero que salga una canción tuya en el cine por favor papá- insitita Zoe

-Pagaras por eso Takeru- dijo Yamato enojado -claro cariño acepare pero solo por que te veo emocionada- dijo Yamato dulcemente

-Ya esta, los veo hoy a las nueve de la noche, el evento será en el salon de este edificio, usted también esta invitada señorita- dijo Cody mientras volteaba a ver a Hikari.

-Gracias, si tan solo alguien me invitara para que fuese su pareja en esta noche- dijo en tono fingido Hikari mientras sonreía.

-Tal vez Daisuke-dijo Zoe volteando a ver a Takeru con mirada retadora

-¡No, como crees! S tu eres mi invitada especial- dijo Takeru

Zoe empezó a reír y Takeru la veía enojado y apenado, habia actuado muy impulsivamente tal vez estaba hasta sonrojado.

-Yo traeré a mis dos princesas- dijo Yamato mientras cargaba a Zoe

-No puedo creer que seas mi hermano- dijo Takeru -Mimi te ha embrujado-

-Cállate o te golpeare-respondió Yamato- Bueno iré por Mimi para comprar algún vestido para ella y Zoe ¿no vienes Hikari? Llegas con nosotros y ya encontramos a Takeru en el salon-

-Si Hikari mejor ve con ellos, yo aun tengo que preparar un discurso y cosas asi, estaré ansioso por verlos en la noche- dijo sonriente Takeru

-Esta bien- dijo Hikari y ella Yamato y Zoe salieron de la oficina.

-Es linda ¿es ella tu inspiración?- pregunto Cody

-Tal vez, no responderé preguntas, puedes venderlas a un reportero- dijo burlonamente Takeru y Cody empezó a reír

**-o-**

-Oh! Que maravilla, volverte a escucharte música- grito Mimi

-¿Cantaba lindo Mamá?- pregunto Zoe

-Me enamoro cantando- dijo emocionada Mimi

Yamato solo la observaba apenado y luego dijo -Amor, hemos pasado de camino a comprar ropa, Zoe ha escogido el color, tu talla los de la tienda la saben de memoria siempre compramos hay tu ropa, también compre algo para Zoe y Hikari-

-Que maravilla ¿a que hora tenemos que estar en ese lugar?- pregunto Mimi

-A las nueve amor- respondió Yamato

-OH! Pero si nos queda poco tiempo para arreglarte- dijo Mimi mientras jalaba del brazo a Hikari y la conducía a una habitación.

-Pero Mimi son las dos de la tarde- dijo Hikari

-Cierto, primero hay que comer algo, Amor ¿pides una pizza?-

-¿comeremos pizza?- pregunto Zoe sorprendida

-Si, una vez no ara daño- dijo Mimi y corrió por su monedero a su habitación.

-Ay mamá si supieras que la como muy a menudo con tío Takeru- dijo susurrando Zoe.

**-o-**

-Takeru, ¿estas listo ya?- pregunto Cody mientras se acomodaba la corbata

-Si, pero no ha llegado mi hermano cierto- dijo

-No, pero no creo que tarde mucho, pero mientras saluda a Joe Kido que acaba de llegar y Takeru pórtate bien que de el dependen tus próximas ventas- dijo Cody

-Lo que digas Cody, siempre me porto bien- sonrió Takeru

**-o-**

**-**Amor ya es tarde ¿les falta mucho?- pregunto Yamato

-Yo ya estoy- dijo Zoe mientras brincaba hacia su padre

-Te vez muy linda- dijo sonriente Yamato, su hija llevaba un vestido blanco con algunos encajes en la falda y unos zapatitos del mismo color que su vestido, además de traer el cabello amarrado y una pequeña flor en un costado de su cabeza.

-También estamos listas- dijo Mimi mientras salía de la habitación ella traía un vestido verde esmeralda, un tanto ajustado de la parte de arriba pero holgado de abajo, su cabello recogido y un tenia maquillaje, Yamato se quedo observándola, sonrió y dijo -Hermosa amor, como siempre-

Hikari por su parte llevaba un vestido azul marino de tela opaca pero suave, le llegaba a la rodilla, el cabello suelto, un tenue maquillaje también.

-Mi hermano es afortunado de que seas su pareja esta noche- dijo sonriente Yamato

-Gracias- respondió esta apenada.

**-o-**

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche y Yamato no llegaba, Takeru empezaba a preocuparse hasta que observo a la pequeña Zoe corriendo hacia su dirección.

-Zoe- dijo este feliz- te vez muy linda hoy-

-Gracias tío- respondió esta aun cansada por correr.

-Hola Takeru- dijo Hikari que acaba de llegar junto a el.

-Hola Hikar…. -Takeru se quedo pasmado observándola, estaba hermosa y no podía decir anda, las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿te ayudo hermano?- dijo Yamato dándole una palada en la espalda para que por lo menos saliera de su boca una expresión de dolor.

Mimi y Hikari empezaron a reír mientras observaban a Takeru discutiendo con su hermano

-Lucen muy bellas- dijo finalmente Takeru

-Gracias- respondieron Mimi y Hikari

-¿Tu eres Yamato Ishida?- se escucho una voz desde atrás

-Si, asi es- respondió Yamato dando vuelta

-Soy Joe Kido, el productor de la película de tu hermano y el interesado por que tu música salga en ella- dijo Joe

-Un placer, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad- respondió sinceramente Yamato

-Antes que nada ¿Por qué dejaste la música?- pregunto Joe

-Vera, cuando era joven debo admitir me apasionaba cantando, pero conocí a mi esposa Mimi- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la presentaba.

-Un placer- dijo Joe

-Igualmente- respondió Mimi

-bueno, la música nos impedía estar juntos mucho tiempo, tiempo después ella estaba embarazada de mi hija Zoe- dijo y Zoe apareció en la escena.- y si tenia que escoger entre la música y mis dos lindas mujeres no tuve que pensarlo dos veces, ellas son todo para mi, deje la música me enfoque a mi carrera y heme aquí- dijo sonriente Yamato

-Me encanta su historia, tal vez haga una película- dijo Joe - si yo tuviera que escoger, definitivamente hubiera tomado la misma decisión que usted- sonrió Joe

-Me da un autógrafo- interrumpió la voz de Zoe el momento emotivo

Takeru y Hikari empezaron a reír al igual que Joe, Yamato y Mimi.

-Claro pequeña- dijo Joe mientras firmaba una servilleta - oye hay muchos niños en la parte de aya ¿por que no vas a divertirte un rato?

-Es buena idea, por eso es un gran director- dijo Zoe y corrió hacia donde estaba los demás niños.

-Entonces tendré algo de los dos hermanos- dijo sonriente Joe -gracias, disfruten la velada- y Joe se retiro del lugar apara saludar a mas personas.

-¿Bailamos señorita?- pregunto Yamato a Mimi

-Pero por supuesto- respondió Mimi y ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile.

-¿quieres bailar tu Hikari?- pregunto Takeru

-Seria un placer- dijo sonriente Hikari y ambos empezaron a bailar.

-¿sabes Takeru? he estado pensando mucho en ti- dijo Hikari

-Y yo en ti- respondió Takeru

Joe se aproximaba a la escena que Zoe veía desde lejos

-No puedo dejar que interrumpa- se dijo asi misma asi que corrió hasta llegar al señor Joe y dijo dulcemente -Señor Kido, no encuentro a mis padres, ¿podría usted ayudarme a buscarlos?-

-Claro- dijo Joe y caminaron hacia otra dirección

-Takeru, gracias por invitarme- dijo Hikari

-Gracias por venir- respondió Takeru, este observo los ojos de Hikari, eran hermosos, todo era hermoso, pero - ¿Por qué no le podía decir que queria estar con ella y que la queria? Solo salían de su boca comentarios sin sentido, por mas que lo intentaba no podía decir nada mas.

-Hika ..- antes de que pudiera acabas de decir el nombre de la castaña esta ya tenia sus labios con los de el intentando consumar un beso, a lo que obviamente Takeru hizo lo posible por corresponder, ahora sabia que ese beso no era igual que el primero, ese te sentia aun mas calido, mas intenso, sentia los labios de la castaña que intentaban devorarlo de una forma tierna extrañamente, no queria separarse pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-Takeru .. Te quiero - dijo Hikari mientras se apoyaba en tu pecho

Zoe que habia visto la escena desde lejos no aguantaba la emoción, por fin su Tío habia besado a Hikari, ahora ya estarían juntos, fue tanta la emoción que no observo cuando empujo a un mesero que cayo en una mesa que tenia una gran torre de copas.

-Hikari, yo .. -

Se escucho un horrible ruido, la torre se habia venido abajo, y lo que se podía ver a lo lejos era a la pequeña Zoe sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Takeru y Hikari empezaron a reír y después no solo ellos si no en todo ese salon se escuchaban las rosas de todas las personas.

-esa gran sonrisa de Zoe puede ablandar a todos- dijo Takeru felizmente.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de memories! Uff! Pensé que no lo terminaría pero lo logre uhh! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bueno! Intentare no tardar mucho para actualizar! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que comentan me hacen realmente feliz! **

**Muchas gracias! Besos! Pronto nos leeremos!**


	6. Un día en el Hospital

**Hola! Es la una de la mañana prácticamente pero he terminado el capitulo uh! Espero les agrade! Sin mas lo dejo con el nuevo capitulo.**

**6.-Un dia en el hospital**

Zoe se negaba a abrir los ojos, escuchaba algunas gotas de lluvia golpear su ventana, también escuchaba el despertador ¿Por qué se sentia tan cansada? Tenia bastante frió, tenia un dolor horrible por su vientre, tenia nauseas no queria levantarse, no lo aria aunque la regañaran hoy no se sentia bien.

-Cariño levantarte- dijo tiernamente Mimi que acababa de entrar a la habitación de su hija

-Mamá no quiero- dijo Zoe sin abrir los ojos y con voz débil

-¿Qué tienes linda?- pregunto preocupada Mimi, se acerco a su hija y toco con su mano la frente de la pequeña rubia -¡Yamato!- grito esta con desesperación.

**-o-**

Takeru se lavaba la cara, no podía creerlo, ayer habia besado a Hikari nuevamente y no le habia dicho nada, seguramente Zoe le regañaría, le diría algo como que era muy torpe y realmente no lo negaría, eso era lo que era, pero cuando encontrara la oportunidad se lo diría hoy -si hoy seria el dia- se dijo optimista Takeru, el ruido de su cedularlo saco de su dilema interno.

-Hola Yamato ¿Qué pasa?- dijo felizmente Takeru

-Takeru, estamos en el hospital Presbyterian , te necesitamos aquí- dijo preocupado Yamato

-¿Pero que ha pasado?- respondió Takeru con la misma angustia de Yamato

-Zoe ha enfermado- dijo

-No tardo- Takeru colgó, tomo una chaqueta, fue por su carro y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el hospital, no se le aria difícil llegar, fue donde vio por primera vez a Zoe, en ese lugar el también fue atendido cuando choco por primera vez, ahora solo le importaba llegar de inmediato.

**-o-**

-Linda no te preocupes, en un momento los médicos nos informaran sobre lo que Zoe tiene- intentaba tranquilizar Yamato a su esposa que estaba completamente alterada.

-Pobre de mi pequeña- decía Mimi ya casi con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Takeru que acababa de llegar

-Zoe ha despertado muy mal, tenia fiebre, apenas estaba consiente cunado la trajimos- dijo Mimi ya cuando las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Yamato la abrazo intentando controlarla un poco.

-¿Señores Ishida?-Pregunto un medico

-Si- dijo Mimi rápidamente -¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeña?-

-Bueno, miren su hija tiene un caso de apendicitis, la apendicitis es la inflamación del apéndice, es una afección bastante común, lo mas recomendable es que realicemos una apendicetomía-

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Mimi asustada

-Es la extirpación quirúrgica del apéndice, mediante una pequeña incisión en la parte baja derecha del abdomen- explico el medico

Mimi empezó a llorar de una forma descontrolada, Yamato solo la abrazo mucho mas fuerte.

-¿es peligroso?- pregunto Takeru

-Tiene sus riegos, como toda cirugía- dijo el medico- sin embargo la apendicitis es una de las causas mas comunes por las cuales las personas van al quirófano señores, es algo común, no tienen por que asustarse, su hija estará en buenas manos-

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Yamato

-Tiene que firmar unos papeles señor, ¿me acompaña?- pregunto el medico, Yamato guió a Mimi con Takeru para que este la abrasara, después de eso acompaño al doctor.

-Tranquila Mimi, han dicho que estará en buenas manos, todo estará bien, tienes que controlarte, a Zoe no le gustaría verte asi- dijo tiernamente Takeru

-Tienes razón- dijo Mimi un tanto mas calmada, saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y limpio sus lagrimas, minutos mas tarde llego Yamato y dijo:

-me han dicho que podremos ver a Zoe en unas cuatro horas, todo esta bien Mimi- dijo Yamato

-Me quedare- dijo Takeru -le hablare a Hikari para informarle sobre esto- dicho esto salio de la sala de espera y marco su celular.

-Hola Takeru oye quiero hablar contigo- dijo Hikari felizmente

-Yo también Hikari pero ahora pasa algo-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo un tanto preocupada

-Pues Zoe ha enfermado, hace minutos la han metido al quirófano, estamos en el hospital Presbyterian, ¿podrías venir?- pregunto Takeru

-Claro- dijo Hikari -saliendo de trabajar voy directo al hospital-

-Gracias- dijo por ultimo Takeru antes de colgar

**-o-**

-Amor estoy muy preocupada- dijo Mimi mientras se aferraba a Yamato

-Todo estará bien Zoe es una niña fuerte como su padre- dijo Yamato para animarla un poco

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que entro al quirófano?- pregunto Mimi

-Una hora- dijo Yamato

-Les he traído café, supongo no han desayunado por salir rápido- dijo Takeru mientras les entregaba un vaso a cada uno.

-Gracias- dijo Mimi

-Hola- dijo Hikari con la voz un poco agitada

-Pensé que llegarías después del trabajo- dijo Takeru

-Me he salido antes, he dicho que es una emergencia ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Hikari

-Aun no nos han dicho nada- dijo Yamato

-¿Cuánto lleva adentro?-

-Aproximadamente una hora con cinco minitos- respondió Mimi

-Señores Ishida- dijo es mismo medico que les atendió la primera vez - me complace informarle que la cirugía ha resultado un éxito, su hija ya esta bien-

Mimi sonrió y Yamato soltó los hombros que habia tenido tensos desde la mañana, Takeru abraso a Hikari y sonrió.

-¿podemos verla ya?- pregunto Mimi

-Aun no señora, antes de moverla de la sala debemos esperar por lo menos hora y media, después a que la anestesia pase, aproximadamente en dos horas y media podrá pasar a verla- respondió el medico

-Bueno al menos ya se que esta bien- dijo sonriente Mimi

-¿Cuánto estará aquí doctor?- pregunto Yamato

-Es pequeña, pensé en una semana pero si avanza bien en unos cuatro o tres días puede estar en casa, eso si debe descansar unas dos semanas además que su comida va a ser muy selecta-

-De eso no se preocupe- dijo Mimi -yo me encargo de eso

-¿Por qué no van a comprarle algo?- sugirió Takeru

-Si, seria buena idea, yo me quedare aquí con Takeru para que vayan despreocupados- agrego Hikari

-Bueno- dijo Yamato, tomo de la mano a Mimi y salieron en busca de un regalo para su hija, el doctor regreso a la sala de quirófano y Hikari y Takeru permanecieron sentado en la sala.

-Gracias por venir Hikari- dijo Takeru mientras sujetaba su mano

-No te preocupes, quiero mucho a Zoe-

-¿ La quieres?-

-Si, como una sobrina- dijo ruborizándose Hikari y provocando el mismo efecto en Takeru.

-Hikari yo respecto a lo de ayer

-¿Te gustaría?- interrumpió Hikari

-¿Qué me gustaría?-

.Que lo de ayer se repitiera, y que Zoe fuera mas que mi alumna- dijo Hikari ruborizada pero alegre

Takeru apretó mas la mano de la castaña, el corazón latía de una manera descontrolada, sentia que su cara hervía, por si fuera poco no salía nada de su boca, lo unico que salía era aire y ¿Qué era eso? ¿acaso le empezaban a sudar las manos? Ni siquiera podía respirar para intentar tranquilizarse, no, no le podía estar pasando esto ¿o si?

-¿Qué dices Takeru?-

-Que si- logro decir con un esfuerzo sobre humano

-¿Qué si que?- intento hacerse la difícil Hikari

-Que si quiero que Zoe sea mas que tu alumna- respondió

-¿Solo eso?-

-No-

-¿Qué mas?- pregunto

Takeru tomo la cara de la castaña entre sus manos y la pego a la de el hasta que sus labios se juntaron, apretó los suyos contra los de ella y empezó a besarla, intentaba devorar esos labios que lo volvían loco desde que la volvió a encontrar o tal vez desde antes, si desde mucho antes, desde esa vez que le dijo que la queria en Japón, exacto desde esa vez el queria probar esos labios con la libertad que lo hacia en ese momento, definitivamente aquel beso era perfecto, pero ¿como describirlo? No, definitivamente no habia forma, ese tipo de placer era tan perfecto que no habia palabras que asemejaran su belleza, Takeru despego sus labios lentamente de los de la castaña

-Que los besos se repitan- dijo sonriente, Hikari sonrió aun mas y se abrazo a el de una manera calida.

**-o-**

-Hola cariño- dijo Mimi que entraba al cuarto donde estaba Zoe acostada -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto

-Mejor Mama- respondió

-Que bueno cariño- dijo Yamato -Mira lo que te hemos traído- dijo mientras le entregaba un peluche a su hija

-Es un ¿rinoceronte?- dijo la niña mientras sonreía

-Me pareció original- dijo Mimi

-Lo es mamá, es muy lindo, gracias- dijo sonriente la niña

-Eres muy valiente hija- dijo Mimi

-Si, como papá- dijo Zoe - Tío takeru dice que papá era muy valiente y agresivo cuando eran pequeños-

-No era agresivo- dijo Yamato -cuando vea a Takeru yo ..

-Vez eres agresivo- dijo Takeru que se encontraba en la puerta

Mimi empezó a reír y jalo del brazo a su esposo, era hora de que Takeru saludara a su hija, además no podían estar tantos en la habitación

-Hola enana ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Takeru

-Bastante bien Tío, ya no duele- respondió Zoe

-Me alegro, no has dado un buen susto-

-Lo lamento- dijo la niña

-Te tengo nuevas noticias- dijo Takeru

-¿Me darás pastel de chocolate? - pregunto la niña

-Mejor aun- dijo Takeru

-No puede ser mejor-

-¿quieres apostar?- reto Takeru -Creo que ya tienes una Tía-

Zoe abrió los ojos enormemente -¿de verdad?- dijo casi gritando

-Si, de verdad-

-¡Que bueno!- grito

-No te agites- dijo Takeru

-Lo lamento pero estoy muy feliz- dijo sonriente la niña mientras abrasaba a su rinoceronte

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Takeru

-Un rinoceronte- respondió la niña

-Eso es extraño- dijo en tono de burla el rubio

-Si, tan extraño como que tu y profesora estén juntos- dijo Zoe defendiéndose y ambos empezaron a reír.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? Ya tenemos pareja! ¿una declaración en un hospital? Si es algo extraño jajaja y sobre el peluche de Zoe debo admitir que reflejo mi deseo hacia encontrar uno asi *-* jajaja seguiré buscando! Bueno espero les haya agradado mucho el capitulo! Espero sus reviews! Gracias por leer! :D**


	7. Noticias

**Esta vez he tardado demasiado pero es que he estado muy ocupada u.u sin embargo pronto me pondré al corriente :D les dejo un nuevo capitulo de Memories ojala sea de su agrado.**

**7.- Noticias**

Era un dia nublado, cualquiera se hubiera quedado en casa pero no, ella no, hiba caminando de regreso del colegio, habia tenido que asistir el sábado, y Takeru tuvo que ir a una conferencia, entro a su departamento, estaba feliz, llevaba ya tres semanas con Takeru, lo queria bastante, siempre lo quiso y ahora que tienen esa oportunidad es feliz.

Varios golpes en la puerta la hicieron dejar de pensar, se dirigió hacia esta y la abrió

-¡Hikari!- dijo Daisuke que se encontraba del otro lado de esta, Hikari se sorprendió, el no lo sabia, no sabia lo de Takeru, pero ahora se lo tenia que decir ¿estaba lista? . . . No.

-¿No me invitaras a pasar?- pregunto el castaño

-Si pasa- respondió ella gentilmente como siempre

Ambos entraron al departamento, Daisuke se sentó como era costumbre en el sillon mas grande.

-¿gustas algo de tomar?- dijo Hikari

-No gracias, que te parece si mejor … vamos al cine- dijo ilusionado Daisuke

-Preferiría que no, Daisuke tengo que confesarte algo- dijo preocupada Hikari

-Bueno, pero me lo dices cuando regresemos, anda vamos al cine- insistió Daisuke

Hikari sabia que era imposible convencer al chico de otra cosa asi que accedió, la noche transcurrió lentamente para Hikari, no sabia que decir, por si fuera poco, después del cine y ver la película mas cursi que Daisuke escogió, el decidió que también queria ir a cenar, en el restaurante el no dejaba de hablar, contaba sobre trabajo, comida, y mas comida, una voz interrumpió.

-Hola Hikari- dijo Catherine que se encontraba del brazo con un chico de cabellos negros

-Hola- respondió gentilmente la castaña

-Me alegra que estés disfrutando la noche- dijo felizmente la rubia

Hikari sonrió -que bueno que tu la disfrutes también-

La rubia correspondió la sonrisa se despidio y marcho, Daisuke siguió hablando lo mas que pudo, pero no, ya no podía seguir asi, tenia que decírselo, si no era de esa forma lo lastimaría mas.

-Daisuke, tengo que decirte algo- dijo Hikari mientras levantaba la cara y lo veía a los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto este

-Bueno, no te lo habia dicho por que no te habia visto pero .. ¿Qué le impedía decirlo? Eran .. Los labios de Daisuke que estaban con los de ella, Hikari se separo bruscamente de el.

-También te he extrañado, de hecho he pensado en que podríamos seguir con el compromí ..

-¡Quiero a Takeru!- dijo firmemente Hikari

Daisuke palideció por un momento, se quedo sin habla, ni siquiera la miro a los ojos, cuando volvió a tomar aire y color la miro y dijo:

-¿Es verdad lo que dices?-

-Si- respondió ella -queria decírtelo antes pero no me fue posible-

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunto este aun cabizbajo

-Nos volvimos a encontrar y tu sabes fuimos muy unidos anteriormente-

-¿Fue la razón por la que terminaste el compromiso?-

-No, lo que empecé a sentir por el fue después de eso, yo me sentia sola Daisuke, tu y yo nos habíamos distanciado, fue por eso-

-¿Llevan mucho juntos?-

-Tres semanas-

-Bueno, mas le vale a ese que te cuide bien- dijo Daisuke un poco mas animado y con una sonrisa en el rostro

Hikari sonrió -Gracias Daisuke-

-Pero, tienes que saber que yo te quiero, y que aunque estés con el, yo seguiré intentando enamorarte- dijo aun con una sonrisa mas grande, ahora hay que comer ¿te parece?-

-Si- dijo felizmente Hikari

**-o-**

**-**¿Qué tal el nuevo libro?- pregunto Cody

-Bastante bien- respondió Takeru -aquí el adelanto- dijo mientras le enseñaba su computadora portátil con el avance de su novela.

-Se ve bien, y ¿tu sobrina? Me entere que estuvo en el hospital-

-Ya bien, no fue tan grave, por cierto ¿Cuándo regresamos?-

-Mañana en la noche- dijo Cody

-Ya veo- dijo Takeru -La tendré que ver hasta el lunes- pensó cabizbajo.

**-o-**

-Hija, pronto será mi cumpleaños ¿ya sabes que quieres?- pregunto Yamato

-Si, se perfectamente que deseo para mi cumpleaños- dijo la pequeña rubia

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Yamato

-Quiero ir a Japón- dijo sonriendo la rubia

-¿Japón?-

-Si, tu vivías antes ahí con mamá- dijo sonriendo

-Pero para eso necesitamos que sean vacaciones-

-Mi cumpleaños siempre es vacaciones, anda papá , quiero conocer Japón y a Tío Taichi y Tía Sora y a su hijo y quiero que vayan con nosotros a Japón Tío Takeru y Tía Hikari-

-¿Tía Hikari?- pregunto Yamato

-Si, pronto será Tía Hikari-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

Zoe sonrió y luego dijo :

-algo me lo dice-

**-o-**

Takeru llego temprano por Zoe, estaba en el pasillo, esperaba a Hikari, queria verla, la extrañaba tanto, escucho unos pasos detrás de el, volteo instantáneamente y pudo observar a Catherine sonriendo.

-Hola- dijo Takeru gentilmente

-Hola- respondió ella de igual manera -ya tenia tiempo que no te veía Takeru-

-He tenido varias conferencias pero ahora que he regresado espero no ausentarme mucho-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto lastima que no funciono lo de Hikari, no hacían tan mala pareja- dijo Catherine

-¿No funcionar? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, en fin de semana la he visto con una castaño cenando y besarse-

Takeru palideció, no podía ser verdad eso, Hikari jamás le haría algo asi, debe tener alguna explicación lógica todo aquello que le dice Catherine

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la rubia

-Si-respondió secamente

-Bueno, espero nos veamos mas seguido Takeru- dijo la rubia antes de seguir caminando y perderse por los pasillos

Takeru seguía pensando ¿podría ser verdad eso?. El ruido de la campana anunciando la salida de los niños lo hizo reaccionar.

-Tío ¿estas bien?- dijo una preocupada Zoe

-Si, ¿Dónde esta Hikari?- pregunto este

-Tiene junta, saldrá hasta las cinco de la tarde, me dijo que ¿si podríamos pasar por ella y asi comer algo en Memories? Que tu le avisaras por mensaje- dijo la pequeña niña

-Bueno, vamos a casa, para que nos de tiempo se pasar por ella ¿te parece?-

-¡Si!- grito entusiasmada la niña.

**-o-**

**-**¿Qué piensas sobre lo que desea Zoe para cumpleaños?- pregunto Yamato a Mimi por medio del celular

-Me parece perfecto- dijo la castaña felizmente

-¿De verdad? Tu sabes todo lo que implica ir a Japón- dijo seriamente Yamato

-Es nuestro país natal, tu hija tendrá ocho años y no conoce el país de su padre y madre, además también quiero ver a Sora y Taichi hace tanto que no los vemos, por favor cariño, tenemos que ir- dijo con voz ilusionada Mimi

-Bueno, si ambas me lo dicen de esa manera ¿acaso tengo otra opción?- dijo burlonamente Yamato

-Tu siempre tan lindo cariño, por eso me case contigo- dijo Mimi

-¿Por ser lindo? Pensé que era mi toque de rebeldía lo que te atrajo a mi- dijo Yamato

Mimi empezó a reír -Todo me atrajo de ti- dijo esta vez en tono seductor-

-Bueno me has convencido, iremos a Japón, le avisare a Takeru para que nos veamos en algún lugar y les digamos la noticia-

**-o-**

Las cinco en punto y Takeru no podía dejar de pensar si lo que Catherine era cierto.

-Has estado mas distraído de lo normal- dijo la pequeña niña sentada junto a el afuera del colegio

-No es nada, tranquila- respondió el rubio intentando fingir una sonrisa

-Disculpen la tardanza- interrumpió una castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿Qué comeremos?-

-¡Pastel!- grito la niña

-No puedes comer pastel, eso será el postre debes comer algo de verduras o Mimi me matara- regaño el rubio

-Parecería que le tienes miedo a Mimi- se burlo la castaña

-Tu no la conoces como yo, cuando se trata de su hija se pone muy violenta, además me ha llamado Yamato y dijo que nos vería en Memories a las siete- respondió Takeru

-¿para que?- pregunto la castaña

-No tengo la mas mínima idea-

-Vamos a comer- dijo suplicante la niña

-Vamos- respondió Hikari tomándola de la mano, los tres empezaron a caminar, durante el trayecto Takeru estuvo muy callado lo que extraño a Hikari, esta le dedicaba sonrisas las cuales eran correspondidas por gestos tratándolas de imitar, una vez que llegaron se sentaron en la mesa de costumbre y pidieron carne con ensalada para disgusto de Zoe.

-Come Zoe, te prometo que después habrá pastel- dijo Takeru

-¿Todo el que yo quiera?- pregunto la niña

-Todo- respondió dulcemente Hikari -¿Qué tal te fue?- dijo esta vez refiriéndose a Takeru

-Bastante bien- dijo Takeru

-Que bueno- dijo ella

-He terminado, pero estoy muy llena, no puedo comer pastel- dijo tristemente la pequeña rubia

-¿Por qué no vas a la sala de juegos? Hay figuras de colores- dijo Takeru

-Tío no tengo cinco años- regaño Zoe - pero si iré, tal vez pueda haber algo entretenido - se levanto se su asiento y camino hacia aquel salon que estaba no muy lejos de la entrada donde se encontraban algunos niños.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Hikari en tono serio aprovechando que Zoe se habia retirado

-Si-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Te besaste con Daisuke?-

-No-

-Me dijeron otra cosa-

-¿A quien le vez a creer?-

-A ti, solo si me explicas por que esa persona inventaría algo asi-

-No lo bese, el fin de semana fue al departamento y salimos, queria decirle que tu y yo estábamos juntos, fuimos a cenar y el me beso, no correspondí, lo aleje, y le dije de lo nuestro- explico la castaña -Ahora ¿me crees?-

Takeru exhalo, se sentia calmado, ya sabia que tenia que haber alguna explicación lógica para eso, tomo la mano de la castaña y la beso dulcemente.

-Claro que te creo a ti, solo a ti- dijo

Hikari sonrió -Te a ..

-Creo que llegamos muy temprano- interrumpió Mimi

-Solo una hora- dijo sarcásticamente Takeru

Mimi lo volteo a ver con ojos llenos de furia

-Broma, fue una broma Mimi- dijo mientras se hacia con su silla hacia atrás -Vez lo que te dije- dijo en tono mas bajo a Hikari, esta solo sonrió y saludo.

-¿Y mi pequeña?- pregunto Yamato

-En la sala de juegos- respondió Hikari

-Voy por ella- dijo Mimi

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Takeru -¿para que nos teníamos que ver todos?-

-Les tenemos una noticia- dijo Yamato

-¿Tendrán otro hijo? ¿será varón? Ojala se parezca a Mimi como Zoe- dijo burlonamente Takeru

-¿Tendré un hermano?- pregunto Zoe que acababa de llegar a la escena

-No- dijo dulcemente Mimi lo que pasa es que tu papá y yo hemos estado pensando sobre lo que quieres de cumpleaños y hemos decidido que si te lo daremos-

Zoe grito -¡que bueno!- llamando la atención de todos los de alrededor

-Un momento, ¿Qué es lo que la pequeña quiere?- pregunto Takeru

-Ir a Japón- dijo felizmente Mimi

-¿van a ir a Japón?- pregunto sorprendida Hikari

-No, todos iremos a Japón- dijo la niña mas entusiasmada que nunca

-¿Todos?- dijo Takeru

-Asi es, no hagan planes que nos vamos en dos semanas- dijo Yamato -Quiero ver a los demás también-

-Mi hermano y Sora y el pequeño Takuya se pondrán felices al verlos -

-¿Qué les sirvo?- dijo una joven mesera

-Yo quiero un café negro por favor- dijo Yamato

-Yo, un capuchino- dijo Mimi

-Un té de favor- dijo Takeru

-Un Moka frió- respondió Hikari

-¿Qué vas a querer?- pregunto Mimi a Zoe

-Quiero, un pastel de chocolate para mi sola- grito la niña

-¿Uno completo?- pregunto asombrada la mesera

-Bueno una rebanada pero muy grande- dijo sonriendo la niña

-Ya esta, enseguida se los traigo- dijo sonriente

-Bueno que no se diga mas, en dos semanas nos vamos a Japón- dijo Yamato y todos sonrieron.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿valió la pena toda la espera? Háganmelo saber, el capitulo no fue muy largo pero tiene detalles importantes, Daisuke no lo tomo tan mal, seria cruel si lo pongo triste u.u además van a ir a Japón, algo interesante les pasara a todos en ese lugar, inclusive a la pequeña, espero pronto actualizar y muchas gracias a aquellos que leen esta historia :D**


	8. Japón

**Decidí subir primero Memories jajaja! Espero les guste :D**

**8.- Japón**

Zoe estaba sentada sobre una de las tantas valijas que habia llevado Mimi, estaba cansada y por si fuera poco el tal Taichi no llegaba para recogerlos.

-¿Qué tienes hija?-pregunto una asustada Mimi al ver la seriedad de su pequeña niña.

-No me dijeron que eran catorce horas de vuelo- dijo Zoe con voz casada y en un tono bajo.

-Bueno hija, tu no preguntaste- dijo Yamato

-¿Crees que tarde mucho mas Taichi?- dijo Takeru

-Tu sabes que mi hermano nunca ha sido la persona mas puntual de este mundo-

-Ni de otros, lo sabemos bien todos pero .. ¡una hora de retraso! Me parece demasiado- dijo Yamato mientras colocaba una mano en su frente y la apretaba.

-Cálmense por favor ¿Qué no están tan emocionados como yo?- menciono entusiasmada Mimi

-Disculpen la tardanza- se escucho detrás de todos ellos con una voz agitada

-¡Pero eres tu!- dijo emocionado Yamato

-Ese mismo- respondió Taichi -No puedo creerlo casi nueve años de no verlos, mírate Mimi sigues igual, tu también Takeru, tu no Yamato tu te vez viejo- dijo entre risas Taichi

-No lo molestes hermano- dijo feliz Hikari y corrió a abrazar a su hermano el cual correspondió con un calido abrazo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte hermana-

-Ni tanto, pero los he extrañado mucho-

-¿El quien es?- pregunto Zoe

-¿Ella quien es?- pregunto Taichi -Parece Mimi pequeña pero … con un toque rubio-

-Ella es mi hija, nuestra hija- dijo Yamato mientras abrazaba a Mimi -Su nombre es Zoe-

-Oh! ¿Quién diría que ustedes terminarían juntos? Si se llevaban tan mal- dijo burlándose Taichi

-Es cierto, ustedes siempre peleaban- dijo Takeru

-Eso eran antes, ahora calla que tu estas con Sora- dijo Yamato

-Si, pero todos sabíamos que yo estaría con ella, bastaba con observar como me miraba-

-¿o como tu la mirabas?- se burlo Hikari

Taichi regaño con la mirada -Es lo mismo, nos mirábamos con amor, no con odio como ustedes-

-No nos odiábamos, solo nuestra relación era complicada- menciono Mimi tiernamente

-Quiero dormir-interrumpió Zoe la conversación

Todos empezaron a reír memos la pequeña niña rubia que bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos.

-Bueno Zoe, un placer, soy Taichi el mejor amigo de tu hermano y también el que le dejo el ojo morado mas de una vez- menciono en tono burlón Taichi.

-¿Tu eras con el que mi papá peleaba?-

-Asi es-

-Un placer- dijo sonriente la niña

-Es una ternura- dijo Taichi mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de la niña y la sacudía -vamonos- dijo esta vez mientras sacudía una llaves.

-¿Quieres que yo conduzca?- pregunto Takeru

-No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo, tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Taichi.

Takeru trago saliva, el sabia cuanto Taichi queria a Hikari, suspiro y empezó a caminar junto a todos los demás.

Ya en el auto, Zoe se encontraba maravillada observando todo Japón, veía la gente, las casas, los edificios, pronto el auto se estaciono frente a una casa amplia, era de color blanco, tenia muchas flores plantadas y un amplio jardín, una vez que salieron Zoe no podía aguantas mas los ojos, le pesaban, tenia que cerrarlos pronto en una cama o se quedaría dormida en la entrada de esa casa, pero algo la despertó un poco mas, era el grito que su madre habia hecho al ver a un mujer pelirroja que abrió la puerta, corrió a abrazarla, ambas gritaron mucho mas, su padre la abrazo, su tío la abrazo, Hikari la abrazo, a ella la presentaron como con Taichi, su nombre era Sora pero para ella su cuerpo solo pedía la cama.

-Te vez muy cansada linda ¿te digo donde es tu habitación para que vayas a dormir un rato?- pregunto Sora a Zoe.

-Antes hay que presentarle a Takuya- dijo feliz Taichi

-Pero.. Esta en practica y luego tiene clases de guitarra-

-Te lo presentaremos cuando llegue- dijo Sora -Ahora vamos a tu cuarto- Sora tomo de la mano a Zoe y caminaron hacia el primer piso de la casa, habia muchas habitaciones, una de puerta blanca era la de ella, entro a la habitación después de agradecer y se recostó en la cama, era cómoda, cerro los ojos y pronto se quedo dormida.

**-o-**

-¿Qué tal su vuelo?- pregunto Sora cuando todos se encontraban sentados en la sala.

-Bastante bien, un poco cansado- respondió Mimi

-¿Ustedes no quieren dormir?- pregunto Taichi

-No, preferimos esperar al anochecer para poder descansar bien- respondió Yamato

-¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta?- pregunto Sora

-Me parece bien pero .. ¿y Zoe?- dijo preocupada Mimi

-Tranquila, en esta casa nadie entra mas que nosotros y Takuya ya sabia de su visita, seguro el la cuida-

-Esta bien, solo le dejare un mensaje en su cama para que no se asuste si es que despierta y no nos ve-

-Claro, puede disponer de esta casa como guste- dijo Sora

Mimi subió y dejo una nota en la cama de su hija y Sora una en el refrigerador explicándole a Takuya sobre lo que surgió, una vez realizado esto todos salieron, irían a ver una película.

**-o-**

Takuya llego a casa antes de lo esperado, se dirigió hacia el refrigerador para hidratarse un poco, cuando observo la nota de su madre, fue a su habitación a tomar un baño y después de eso fue a la sala para jugar un poco de videojuegos.

El ruido de los videojuegos despertaron a Zoe, se paro lentamente de la cama y observo la carta de su madre.

-Que crueles, no me llevaron- dijo tiernamente, volvió a escuchar el ruido de los videojuegos, asi que lentamente bajo para encontrarse con la espalda de un niño jugando, paso de puntitas detrás de el y fue directo a la cocina, queria un poco de agua pero definitivamente no era una siendo cautelosa, su vaso resbalo por su mano y callo directamente al suelo donde se quebró en varias partes.

Takuya al escuchar el ruido se levanto rápidamente y fue habia la cocina, donde encontró a una pequeña niña rubia observando el vaso roto.

-No queria romperlo, de verdad- dijo Zoe un poco apenada, de inmediato se pudo de cuclillas para recoger los pedazos.

-¡No hagas eso¡- dijo asustado Takuya -Te cortaras- dijo y estiro su mano para que la niña se parara.

-Me llamo Zoe- dijo sonriente la niña

-Yo Takuya ¿eres la hija de los amigos de mi tía verdad?-

-¿Hikari?-

-Si-

-Pronto será mi Tía también- dijo sonriente la niña

-Pero esta comprometida con Daisuke-

-No, ahora es novia de mi tío Takeru-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Takuya sorprendido

-Si, yo misma me he encargado de que lo sean-

-Eso es bueno, Daisuke nunca me agrado, no mucho- dijo sonriente Takuya -ve a la sala, yo recogeré esto-

Zoe camino a la sala, -ese niño parecía agradable- se dijo -tal vez podrían ser buenos amigos como su papá con Taichi o como Hikari y Takeru-

-Ya esta- llego Takuya a la sala y se sentó junto a Zoe -¿quieres jugar?- pregunto

-Claro, dame un control, me encanta eso de las peleas, soy buena- dijo Zoe entusiasmada

-No te creo, es que a tu edad las niñas aun juegan con las muñecas- dijo Takuya

-Ahora te demostrare que eso es mentira, apuesto que soy mejor que tu- dijo retando Zoe

-Eso lo veremos ahora-

Paso una hora desde que jugaban, iban empates, cada quien habia ganado cuatro, Takuya observo a Zoe de reojo era linda, y sabia jugar, y no lloraba con cada vez que le ganaba, eso le gustaba.

-¡Te gane!- interrumpió a Takuya

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- pregunto Takuya -es injusto- reprocho - me distraje-

-¿con que?- pregunto Zoe

-Takuya se sonrojo, no podía decirle que con ella, seria muy extraño -bueno tu ganaste-

Zoe festejo, estaba feliz, le habia ganado a un casi desconocido, tal vez debería decirle que ese era su juego favorito y que lo llevaba jugando meses pero mejor no.

-Veo que se divierten- dijo Taichi que acababa de entrar a la casa

-Hola señor Taichi- dijo Zoe

-Me gano papá- dijo apenado Takuya

-debes ser muy buena jugando- dijo Taichi

-Mas de lo que crees- dijo Yamato -¿Cómo estas linda?-

-Bien papá, he ganado-

-Que bueno hija, pero ahora cenas algo y te vas a dormir- dijo Mimi

-Y tu igual Takuya- dijo Sora

-Mamá ¿podría acompañarme mañana Zoe al entrenamiento?- pregunto Takuya

-Bueno, eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Mimi, preséntate y pregúntale- dijo tiernamente Sora

-Hola, mi nombre es Takuya, soy el hijo de Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi, ¿podría dejar ir a zoe conmigo a mi practica mañana? Prometo cuidarla y hacer que no se meta en problemas- dijo seriamente Takuya frente Mimi

-Claro, pero tienes que cuidarla mucho-

-Se lo aseguro-

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya a la practica?- pregunto Zoe

-Si juegas videojuegos estoy seguro que juegas football ¿no?-

-Si- respondió Zoe

-Mi equipo es pésimo, nos hace falta un buen jugador y se juegas football como juegas videojuegos seguro mejoramos- dijo sonriente Takuya

-OH! Bueno entonces si-

Ambos niños fueron hacia el comedor platicando sobre estrategias mientras los padres los veían de lejos.

-Hacen tan linda pareja- dijo ilusionada Mimi

Yamato hizo una mirada desaprobatoria -Mi hija apenas tiene ocho años- dijo

-Bueno, tu me conociste cuando tenia diez, y Takeru y Hikari se conocieron a las ocho años-

-Eso es cierto- dijo Yamato -si tu hijo le hace algo a mi hija me las pagara- dijo amenazante a Taichi

-Tranquilo, Takuya es buen hijo, pero hablando de amenazas, Takeru ¿podemos hablar afuera un rato?- dijo Taichi

Takeru trago saliva, -seguro Taichi me querrá acecinar- pensó el rubio -Si claro- dijo fingiendo voz tranquila

Ambos salieron de la casa directo al patio mientras Hikari se quedaba preocupada en la sala.

-Tranquila, he hablado con el antes y me prometió ser bueno- dijo Sora intentando de tranquilizar a Hikari

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Hikari

-Tranquila, si escuchamos gritos yo salgo y los separo, vez que lo difícil era separarnos a el y a mi-

-¡Ay si!- dijo Mimi resignada -No se por que peleaban tanto-

-Yo tampoco- dijo riendo Yamato -yo tampoco-

**-o-**

**-**¿Qué pasa Taichi?- pregunto Takeru

-Hikari me ha informado sobre lo de ustedes-

-Bueno, tu sabes que siempre la he querido y que siempre he cuidado de ella, que hemos estado incondicionalmente el uno para el otro siempre y ..

-Tranquila- dijo Taichi dándole unas palmadas en la espalda -yo se cuanto la quieres y créeme si te digo que aparte de mi persona se que tu eres el otro ser que la cuidarías incondicionalmente, además se cuanto ella te quiere, solo queria decirte que muchas veces sin querer cometemos errores, pero debemos ser razonables solo de esa forma Yamato y yo hemos podido conseguir que Sora y Mimi sigan con nosotros-

-No habia pensado es eso- dijo Takeru -Tranquilo no te decepcionare-

-No, lo importante es que no la decepciones a ella-

**-o-**

Era un nuevo dia, Takuya se preparaba para salir al entrenamiento, esperaba a Zoe, pronto la vio bajar de la escalera brincando.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto ella

-Claro, vamonos- dijo sonriendo

-¿Iremos solos?- pregunto ella

-Si, no esta muy lejos, además yo te cuido-

Zoe sonrió -Vamos-

El camino fue verdaderamente corto, habia un gran campo verde y varios niños jugando, en especial un niño moreno mas alto que los demás, al legar la miro de arriba abajo e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Ignóralo, es Ryo Akiyama es el mejor jugando, pero es muy engreído-

-¿Jugare con ustedes?

-¿Te da miedo?-

-Juguemos-

El partido inicio, el entrenador no se opuso a que Zoe jugara, todo hiba perfecto, Zoe y Takuya eran del mismo equipo, iban ganando, se acoplaron perfectamente, al final el marcador les favorecio, todos halagaban a Zoe, todos menos Ryo Akiyama, el entrenador se distrajo y fue por un poco de agua para todos y Ryo aprovecho para acercarse a Zoe

-Aquí no es para que las niñas estén- dijo

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Zoe

-A que te deje ganar, no queria lastimar a una niña-

-Solo lo dices por que es mejor jugadora que tu- defendió Takuya

-¿Qué dices enano?-

-Lo que escuchas, es mejor jugadora que tu, todos jugamos normal, no me dirás que tu no-

-Ya te he dicho que la deje ganar, ¿crees que una mediocre me podría ganar si no le doy oportunidad?-

-¡Cállate, no es una mediocre!- dijo Takuya antes de aventársele para tirarlo mientras le sujetaba de la ropa -Discúlpate- dijo Takuya enfurecido

-No- dijo Ryo soltando un golpe con el cual Takuya callo de lado y Ryo aprovecho para empezar a golpearlo

-¡Déjalo!-grito Zoe

Ryo se levanto y sujeto a Zoe del brazo fuertemente - no eres mejor que yo-

-Cállate, lo has lastimado- grito, formo un puño con su mano y lo estampo en la mejilla de Ryo haciéndolo caer.

Todos permanecieron callados, nadie habia tirado de un golpe a Ryo, Zoe camino hacia Takuya, le ayudo a levantarse y se retiraron del entrenamiento, llegaron hasta la casa donde Sora se horrorizo al ver que a su hijo le sangraba el labio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto ella

-Fue mi culpa señora, el solo me defendió-

-¿De quien?- pregunto Mimi

-De un niño, me estaba molestando, me dijo mediocre y el me defendió, pero el es mas alto y pegaba fuerte-

-¿se atrevió a tocarte?- pregunto enfurecido Yamato

-Me sujeto del brazo pero … yo le pegue mas fuerte-

-Por lo visto Zoe pega fuerte- dijo Takuya -Lo tiro de un golpe-

-Esa es mi hija- se enorgulleció Yamato

-Mañana mismo voy a hablar con el entrenador- dijo Taichi

-Señor Yamato, discúlpeme, no he cumplido mi promesa, prometí proteger a su hija y …

-Lo hiciste, eres un buen chico- dijo Yamato

Mientras los mayores alegaban sobre lo ocurrido Zoe se acerco a Takuya y dijo con voz baja y dulce:

-Gracias-

-¿De que?- pregunto el

-Por defenderme- dijo ella dulcemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes, si me lo hubiera dado cualquier otra niña lo hubiera rechazado- dijo -Pero de la niña mas fuerte y a la vez tierna me siento alagado- dijo Takuya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**¿Qué les parecio? Tal vez no hubo nada de Hikari y Takeru pero era necesario todo esto por que será fundamental jajaja! Espero sus comentarios y nuevamente gracias a todas esas personas que le dedican un poco de su tiempo a esta historia :D**


	9. Celos

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo de memories! Espero sea de su agrado! Pe de una vez les digo, que si esperan dulcura y mucho romance pues les digo que les quedare a deber, viene la parte dura y fría de la historia buuua! Pero espero les guste, sin mas les dejo leer.**

**9.-Celos**

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- pregunto Takeru 

-Una carta- respondió la pequeña niña –es una carta para Takuya 

-Pero ya van tres meses desde que regresamos de Japón- dijo el rubio 

-¿Eso que tiene? Somos amigos, los amigos están en contacto aunque estén en el otro lado del mundo- dijo enojada la niña 

-Tienes razón- dijo finalmente Takeru

-Por cierto- dijo curiosa la pequeña rubia -¿Cuándo te casaras?-

-¿Casarme? Pues no lo creo-

-¿Por qué? Si Hikari te quiere y tu a ella-

-Bueno, es complicado-respondió el rubio

-¿Complicado?- dijo Hikari que acababa de entrar a la sala junto a Zoe

-Yo me refiero a que no es tan fácil como Zoe piensa-

-¿Por qué?-dijo la castaña molesta

-No quiero que pienses que no quiero estar contigo pero para eso necesitamos más tiempo-

-¿Mas tiempo? Llevamos ya casi un año- dijo la castaña aun más molesta

-Yo me voy a tu cuarto tío Takeru- dijo la rubia corriendo hacia este

-No quiero que lo tomes así Hikari- dijo el rubio pero … -

-No se que es lo que te pasa, estas distante desde que regresamos de Japón-

-Eso es mentira-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto la castaña

-Si, son alucinaciones tuyas-

-Te amo- dijo Hikari dulcemente

-Yo … - dudo el rubio

-Takeru ¿tu sientes lo mismo que yo?- pregunto la castaña

-Si, bueno es que, mi novela-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Es sobre nosotros-

-Eso es lindo, gracias Takeru pero no se que tiene que ver-

-Que si te digo te amo, todo terminaría-

-¿Cómo que terminaría?-

-Pues mi novela terminaría y no se que seguiría en nosotros-

Hikari se petrifico por un momento, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, después de tanto tiempo, para el solo era su novela, esa novela, tomo su abrigo y con lagrimas en los ojos le grito

-Eres un tonto Takeru-

Takeru la tomo por el brazo y dijo –Espera, no te vayas, no es lo que piensas-

-¿Entonces que es?- dijo la castaña zafándose del agarre con un fuerte tirón

-Yo bueno, estuviste comprometida, y luego nosotros tan rápido, y el beso con Daisuke, no se que sigue después de esto, no he escrito anda en semanas –

-¡Takeru, no soy tu novela!- le grito por ultimo antes de salir corriendo.

Takeru se quedo parado frente a la puerta, estaba confuso, no tenia inspiración en semanas, y no sabia que hacer en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la sobrina saliendo de la habitación –¡Síguela!-casi grito la niña

-No, hoy tengo que pensar- dijo el rubio antes de dejar sola a la niña con la carta en las manos.

**-o-  
><strong> 

Hikari llego furiosa a casa, azoto la puerta detrás de ella y aventó su abrigo al sofá más cercano, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar por sus ojos, estaba tan molesta, cansada y triste que no quería nada, el teléfono empezó a sonar, era Daisuke.

-¿Por qué siempre llamaría cuando pasa algo?-pensó, contesto el teléfono y escucho la voz gentil del castaño

-Hola Hikari ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto el chico

-Bien, gracias Daisuke- intento fingir lo más posible la castaña

-Algo te pasa-dijo preocupado

-Claro que no- intento sonar más alegre

-¿Crees que me puedes engañar Hikari?-

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien-

-¿Y Takeru?-

-El .. También esta bien- dijo la castaña mientras en su garganta se hacia un nudo y las lagrimas empezaban a brotar por sus ojos nuevamente

-Bueno me alegro mucho, me despido, espero nos veamos pronto- termino por decir Daisuke

-¡No!- interrumpió Hikari -¿puedes venir? Quisiera hablar con alguien- dijo la castaña, esta vez sin fingir fortaleza

-Claro, estoy en tu departamento en menos de una hora- dijo preocupado el castaño

-Gracias- dijo la castaña antes de colgar.

**-o-**

**-**Hola Takeru- dijo Yamato que acababa de llegar al apartamento de su hermano

-Hola papá- dijo Zoe saliendo del departamento sin despedirse de Takeru

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Yamato un poco angustiado

-No, bueno si, pero te contare mañana- respondió el rubio menor

-Hasta mañana Takeru- dijo Yamato, dio media vuelta y camino con su hija

Takeru cerro la puerta de su apartamento, tenia que hablar con Hikari, tomo un abrigo y salió de su apartamento, observo su carro a lo lejos y dudo, prefería irse caminando. –Es una tarde fría- se dijo y comenzó a caminar

**-o-**

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Hikari?- pregunto Daisuke que acababa de llegar al apartamento de la castaña

-Yo, solo quería hablar con alguien- dijo la castaña mientras abría los brazos para que este la abrazara

Daisuke la abrazo tiernamente, y acaricio su cabeza dulcemente

-Todo estará bien Hikari-

-Gracias Daisuke- dijo la castaña mientras lo observaba dulcemente a los ojos

-Bueno, creo que no soy muy necesario aquí- dijo fríamente Takeru detrás de ellos

-Takeru . . .tartamudeo la castaña

Daisuke sintió la mirada fría de Takeru así que decidió darles espacio, le sonrió a Hikari y camino hacia las escaleras del apartamento.

-¿y bien?-

-¿Cómo que y bien?- dijo molesta la castaña

-Yo vine a arreglar las cosas pero creo que ya no lo necesitas-

-No puedo creer que pienses que el y yo ..-

-¿Y por que no?- dijo Takeru altaneramente –Digo, tu te comprometiste con el antes, estuviste mas tiempo con el, ¿Por qué no debería pensar eso?-

-No se que es lo que te pasa-

-Tal vez has mentido en todo lo que has dicho- grito furioso Takeru

-¿Y tu?- grito aun mas enojada Hikari –Yo al menos puedo decir que te amo y que estoy completamente frustrada por que no sientas lo mismo en tanto tiempo pero ¿tu que puedes decir? ¿Dirás te amo? ¿Dirás que soy mas que inspiración para tu libro?-

-Entiende Hikari, no es que no te ame , solo es que ..-

-Si no puedes decirlo, ni estos momentos no creo que sirva e mucho seguir hablando- dijo sarcástica la castaña.

-¿Y estar con Daisuke sirve de algo?-

-Al menos el dice que me ama-

Takeru sintió que le golpeaban en el pecho, estaba enojado, estaba frustrado pero no era con Hikari, era con el, no podía estar enojado con la castaña ya que en el fondo sabia que ella tenia la razón.

-¿Y tu lo amas?-

-Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia- respondió secamente Hikari

-¿Es lo que quieres?- pregunto altaneramente Takeru

-No, es lo que tu quisiste- respondió la castaña, dio media vuelta, entro a su departamento y azoto la puerta frente al rubio

-¡Perfecto!- grito Takeru -¡Como gustes!- dijo y salió enfurecido de ese lugar.

**-o-**

**-**¿Qué pasa Zoe?- pregunto preocupada Mimi a su hija

-Mami ¿crees que el amor es para siempre?-

-¿Qué preguntas son esas hija?-

-Hoy tío Takeru y Hikari discutieron muy feo ¿y si no vuelven a estar juntos?-

-Bueno hija, debes saber que si vuelven a estar o no juntos es una decisión únicamente de tu tío y Hikari, y sobre el amor, es una pregunta complicada linda, por ejemplo el amor que te tengo a ti jamás se acabara-

-¿El que le tienes a papá?- pregunto asustada la niña

-El de el, es poco probable, por que tu padre es una persona tan maravillosa para mí, además aparte de ser mi esposo y el padre de mi hija también es mi amigo, y el amor que le tienes a un amigo, una verdadero amigo, jamás desaparece- respondió al castaña a su hija.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto más feliz la pequeña rubia

-Claro, solo recuerda como tu padre y yo nos pusimos muy alegres de ver a Taichi y Sora –

Zoe abraso dulcemente a su mamá y luego dijo dulcemente

-Tengo una carta para Takuya ¿la enviamos?-

-Claro hija- respondió Mimi

**-o-**

Takeru azoto la puerta tras pasar a su departamento, estaba tan molesto y casado, necesitaba algo para despejar su mente, observo su lista de contactos en su celular, y se quedo pensando cuando pudo leer el numero de Catherine -¿y por que no?- se dijo –después de todo Hikari ya había estado con Daisuke- luego reflexiono, no era lo que quería, su teléfono empezó a vibrar en sus manos

-Hola Cody- respondió sin mucho entusiasmo

-¿Dónde habías estado?- pregunto furioso –La premier de tu película será esta semana-

-No lo recordaba, lo lamento- dijo el rubio

-Tu hermano ya lo sabe, será el viernes a las ocho ¿tienes con quien ir?- pregunto Cody

-Si, creo que si- dijo el rubio

-¿Sera la castaña?-

-No, será una rubia- dijo y colgó, tomo nuevamente su celular y llamo a Catherine, para su suerte ella contesto casi inmediatamente.

-Hola Takeru- dijo gentilmente

-Hola Catherine ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto

-Bien, bastante bien y ¿tu?- pregunto ella seductoramente

-Bien, muy bien, me preguntaba ¿tienes que hacer algo el viernes?-

-No, estoy libre-contesto ella

-Bueno el viernes es la premier dela película de mi libro ¿gustas venir conmigo?- pregunto el rubio

-Me encantaría- dijo la rubia –Pero .. ¿Hikari no se molesta?-

-Es que las cosas entre ella y yo han cambiado- contesto

-Bueno, en ese caso, me encantaría, ¿pasas por mi?-

-Si, a las siete el viernes, hasta entonces- dijo el y colgó

**-o-**

**-¡ **Papá no quiero ir!- decía la pequeña Zoe a Yamato

-¿No quieres escuchar la música de tu padre?-pregunto el rubio indignado

-Si quiero pero no me gustan los vestidos- dijo mientras observaba el vestido rosa que traía puesto

-Te vez hermosa, las dos se ven hermosas- dijo Yamato mientras observaba a Mimi con su vestido rojo entallado

-Gracias amor- dijo ella dulcemente

-Ten cuidado Yamato que algún productor o actor te la puede quitar- dijo burlándose Takeru

-¡Cállate!- dijo molesto Yamato -¿y Catherine?-

-Esta pidiendo un autógrafo-

-Esto no te gustara-dijo Mimi mientras señalaba a las personas que iban llegando a la premier

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio, observo a las personas y su mirada se detuvo en la castaña del vestido azul, era tan linda, era tan perfecta, era Hikari, y lo peor de todo es que venia con Daisuke

-¿Qué hace con el?-pregunto molesto el rubio

-¿Recuerdas? La dejaste ir- dijo Zoe

Mimi observo a Zoe y le pidió que disimulara un poco.

Pronto entraron a la película, la cual parecía ser una muy buena producción, después de todo tenia un guion original aparte de buena música, Takeru no dejaba de observar a Hikari a lo lejos, reía y se divertía, ella se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la sala –Es momento- se dijo y también decidió salir de la sala, camino hasta los tocadores de las mujeres y la espero recargado de la pared, cuando salió dijo altaneramente

-Pero si no has perdido el tiempo Hikari-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Pues venir a una premier con Daisuke no esta nada mal-

-¿Y tu con Catherine debo felicitarte por eso?-

-¿Sabias que vendría con ella?-

-Pues lo estuvo repitiendo cada día hasta hoy- respondió la castaña

-Entonces tu has venido con Daisuke ¿por eso?-

-No-

-Me parece que si Hikari-

-A ti que mas te importa- dijo intentando huir

-Me importa bastante- dijo esta vez el rubio dejando el tono de altanería y sonando sincero

Hikari se ruborizo y volvió a intentar huir, pero esta vez unos brazos la apretaron contra la pared y se topo con los ojos azules.

-Hikari, estos cuatro días has sido horribles sin ti-

-Lo se- dijo ella quedando cada vez mas hipnotizada por esos ojos

Takeru tomo la babilla de la castaña y se acerco dulcemente, quería probar sus labios otra vez, los necesitaba, poso sus labios son los de ella y con un dulce movimiento profundizo el beso, la abrazo y la mantuvo sujeta a el fuertemente, para que no se fuera, Hikari se separo dulcemente de el y le dijo al oído

-Takeru, te amo, pero ya no podemos estar jugando, ya somos mayores- lo observo nuevamente y bajando la cabeza entro nuevamente a la sala del cine, Takeru se quedo recargado de la pared, intentando que ese beso no se le fuera de la memoria.

**¿Qué les pareció? D: las cosas empeoraron buuua! Torpe Takeru T.T bueno espero les haya gustado, les quiero decir que el final esta cerca u.u ya lo tengo planeado, por lo mientras disfruten de estos bajos en la relación de nuestros protagonistas jajaja! Espero reviews :D**


	10. vinculos

**Hola! **

**Aviso: Este es el penúltimo capitulo de Memories : ( la historia va para el final! Espero les guste! **

**Sin mas les dejo leer! :D**

**10.-Vinculos**

-¿Por qué Hikari ya no viene?- pregunto Zoe aburrida a su tío

-Por que las cosas han cambiado- dijo el rubio mientras cambiaba aburrido los canales de televisión.

-¿Ya no se quieren?- pregunto Zoe

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que … - Takeru dudo, apago el televisor y miro a su sobrina –Ni yo se- termino por decir Takeru

-Ya no eres el mismo de antes tío-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el rubio intrigado

-A que, antes luchabas por algo, ahora solo estas sin hacer nada, te sientas y recibes dinero-

-Eres muy pequeña para comprender-

-Tú eres mayor y tampoco comprendes- respondió Zoe mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la habitación del rubio.

Takeru se quedo observando con los ojos bien abiertos a su sobrina –tal vez ella tenga razón- se dijo antes de volver a prender la televisión.

Zoe corrió hasta el cuarto de su tío, tomo el teléfono y marco, le contesto una operadora, minutos después una voz femenina contesto.

-Si diga residencia Yagami- se escucho desde el otro lado del articular

-Buenas … -Dudo Zoe -¿Qué eran pensó? ¿días o noches?- Zoe se quedo callada

-¿Si?-

-Habla Zoe Ishida, ¿quisiera saber si esta Takuya?-

-¡Zoe! Linda! Meses sin saber de ti, soy Sora ¿te acuerdas de mi?-

-Si tía- contesto gentilmente la niña

-En un momento te comunico a Takuya, cuídate-

-Hola Zoe- respondió feliz el niño desde el articular

-Hola Takuya- dijo la niña nerviosamente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas triste verdad?- pregunto el castaño preocupado

-No, bueno si, Takuya … ¿tu crees que el amor es para siempre?-

-El amor .. no se – contesto el niño –simplemente se que mis padres se aman desde mi edad, bueno eso dijo mi madre, entonces supongo que el amor es muy largo-

-Bueno espero que así sea- contesto la rubia e intentando estar más animada empezó a charlar como de costumbre con Takuya.

**-o-**

-No lo se Mimi- decía Hikari mientras tomaba si taza de café – ha pasado un mes desde que Takeru y yo discutimos y el ni siquiera ha venido buscarme- dijo triste

-No puedo creerlo de el, pero siempre estuvo enamorado de ti- contesto Mimi que estaba sentada frente a ella.

-Hay algo que no sabes Mimi-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con intriga la castaña

-Me voy a ir- contesto Hikari

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde?-

-Regresare a Japón, no hay mucho por aquí para mi, estaré con mi hermano, Sora y Takuya-

-No te puedes ir, nosotros te queremos y ..-

-Lo se- interrumpió Hikari –yo también los quiero, pero quedarme me hace mas daño y que no se diga a Zoe, creo que ella sufre mas por lo nuestro que el mismo Takeru

-Yo no se que decir, me gustaría que te quedaras pero si es tu decisión irte solo espero que te vaya muy bien- contesto Mimi

-Gracias, se que nos podremos ver mas seguido, después de todo, resulto que Takuya y Zoe se llevan de maravilla- dijo Hikari mas animada

-Tienes razón, los iremos a visitar muy seguido-

-Eso espero-

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto Mimi

-En tres días- contesto la castaña – te ruego que no se lo digas a Takeru ni a Zoe- dijo Hikari y prosiguió a tomar su café.

-Tranquila, no se los diré- dijo por ultimo Mimi

**-o-**

-¿Qué pasa Yamato?- pregunto Takeru a su hermano

-No se que te pasa, yo no entiendo por que no vas con ella-

-Yo tampoco-

-¿Qué tal tu novela?-

-Va bien, pero aun no tengo su final, es lo único que me falta-

-¿Cuándo la entregas?-

-En tres días- contesto desanimado

-Zoe ya hay que irnos-grito Yamato a su hija que seguía hablando por teléfono

-¿Cómo decidiste que querías estar con Mimi?-

-Lo sentí y todo paso, no te podría explicar como-

-Ya veo-

-Ya papá, estaba hablando con Takuya-

-¡Fueron casi dos horas!- exclamo Takeru

-Estaba aburrida, es mi amigo y quería hablar con el- intento defenderse la niña

-Bueno, no importa-

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto Yamato

-Por hoy .. Quedarme en casa, mañana buscare a Hikari- contesto el rubio

-Suerte con eso- contesto Yamato antes de salir de casa llevando de la mano a Zoe

-Te quiero tío- dijo Zoe antes de irse

**-o-**

-Buenos días Catherine- dijo Hikari antes de caminar hacia su salón

-Buenos días Hikari .. ¡oye!- grito la rubia para que Hikari se detuviera

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Con respecto a Takeru .. el y yo –

-Eso no importa, tranquila entre el y yo no hay nada mas-

-No me refiero a eso Hikari, yo no estoy con el-

-¿Entonces?-

-Yo se lo que sientes- dijo Catherine, sus ojos se entristecieron y dijo con voz melancólica- Yo se que es que no te digan eso que sientes-

-¿Tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Hikari entre asombro y molestia

-¿Por qué otra cosa terminar con Takeru?- pregunto la rubia

-Yo … -dudo la castaña, se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos

-Supe que te vas- dijo Catherine para no mantener a Hikari incomoda

-Así es, en dos días- contesto la castaña

-Se que la relación de nosotras fue muy mala pero hagas lo que hagas espero que te vaya bien- dijo a rubia con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias Catherine- contesto de igual manera la castaña y prosiguió su camino.

**-o-**

Takeru abrió los ojos lentamente, observo sui reloj, eran las dos de la tarde, se levanto, tomo una ducha y fue hacia el colegio de su sobrina, esta vez no iba por ella, le había explicado a Yamato sus intenciones, así que solo esperaba que saliera Hikari, estuvo esperando mientras observaba a todos, después la vio a ella, salió caminado como de costumbre.

-¡Hikari!- grito

Los pies de Hikari se quedaron estáticos, la sangre se le helo y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, giro su cabeza y pudo observar al rubio que estaba detrás de ella

-¿Podemos tomar un café?- pregunto Takeru

-Si- contesto Hikari sin mucho afecto

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a Memories, se miraron melancólicamente y entraron, pidieron una mesa y un café y se quedaron observando

-Esta rico- intento romper el silencio incomodo Hikari

-Mucho- contesto el rubio

-Oye .. Tengo que llegar a casa rápido- dijo Hikari

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora Daisuke vive contigo?-pregunto con indiferencia Takeru

-No es eso, lo que viste ese día no era nada, hoy tampoco es nada, lo mio con el no será jamás-

-Parecía demasiado para no ser nada-

-Eso no lo dijiste en el cine-

-No quiero hablar de eso- contesto el rubio desviando la mirada

-Entonces ¿de que?-

-Sobre nosotros-

-¿Qué nosotros?- contesto enojada Hikari

-Pues .. .. .. –

-Un mes esperándote, me buscas y solo exiges hablar de nosotros como si no hubiera pasado nada-

-Estaba pensando- dijo molesto Takeru

-¿Sobre que?-

-Sobre todo y ..-

-¿Dirás lo que quiero escuchar?-fue directa Hikari

-Yo .. yo – tartamudeo Takeru

-Lo sabia- dijo la castaña levantándose de su asiento -¿Sabes? Extraño tanto al Takeru de nuestra infancia, era más honesto, más cariñoso- término por decir la castaña antes de salir del café triste

-Yo .. – suspiro Takeru, después de todo, ya se había ido-

**-o-**

**-¿**que haces linda?- pregunto Mimi a su hija que tenia el teléfono en la oreja

-Takuya me llamo- contesto sonriendo la niña

Mimi camino hacia su sala y observo a Yamato, fue directamente hacia el y le abrazo

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Yamato

-Bien, muy bien, la película de Takeru va muy bien-

-Lo se, mis canciones también, yo … he recibido ofertas para contratos-

-¿Volverás a cantar?-pregunto Mimi mientras le veías a los ojos

-Yo tengo una familia, no puedo hacer eso-

-Pero eso era lo que querías antes de que naciera Zoe, era tu sueño, aun lo es-

-Pero soy mayor, además la familia y ..-

-La familia te apoyara- dijo sonriendo – y ¿Cómo que mayor? Si aun estas igual de guapo que cuando te conocí- dijo Mimi dulcemente

-¿Me veo tan joven como a los 12?- pregunto sorprendido Yamato

Mimi empezó a reír –No me refiero a eso, por cierto tu hija se lleva bien con Takuya-

-Lo se, me preocupa- contesto el Rubio

-¿Preocuparte? Es una niña-

-Todos nos conocimos de pequeños y ahora míranos-

-Sabes que aunque suceda Takuya es un buen partido para Zoe- contesto la castaña

-Un momento ¿ustedes dicen que yo y Takuya algún día seremos … novios?- pregunto Zoe con teléfono en mano

-No, bueno hija, lo que decimos es que- intento corregir Mimi

Zoe regreso caminando a su habitación -¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto por el articular

-No, casi no- dijo Takuya

-Oye ¿si tuvieras una novia como seria?-

-Yo .. no conozco a muchas niñas- respondió nerviosamente el castaño –pero creo que será como tu- respondió

-¿Cómo yo?-

-Si, linda, valiente y que sepa jugar videojuegos – contesto riendo el niño

-Ya veo- ¿crees que algún día tu y yo seamos novios?-

-No se, creo que aun nos falta muchos tiempo para que nos interesen cosas así-

-Tienes razón pero ahorita ¿somos amigos?-

-Claro-

-Eso me gusta- dijo Zoe antes de despedirse y colgar.

**-o-**

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Zoe?- pregunto Takeru a su sobrina ya en el departamento

-Bien tío, pero hoy no vi a la profesora Hikari-

-Ya veo-

-Oye tío, ¿Qué harás con tanto dinero?-

-No lo se, tal vez llevarte muchas veces a Japón- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa

-¡Si!- contesto la rubia

-¿A que hora llegara tu padre?-

-A las siete, no ha de tardar- contesto la niña

La puerta fue tocada varias veces, Takeru abrió la puerta y observo a Mimi del otro lado, estale sonrió y dijo rápidamente –Hola Takeru, Zoe linda vámonos que no tenemos tiempo-

-Quédense un rato- insistió Takeru

-No podemos, es que era sorpresa pero, Yamato esta apunto de firmar un contrato para sacar un nuevo disco- dijo contenta Mimi

-¡Que bueno!- grito Zoe antes de salir corriendo

-¿No vienes tu?- pregunto Mimi

-No Mimi, gracias, los veo mañana- dijo el rubio antes de ver partir a su sobrina, observo a su alrededor, tomo su celular y llamo a Catherine

-Hola- se escucho

-Hola Catherine ¿tienes tiempo para unos tragos?-

-Claro- contesto la rubia

-Te veo en memories en quince minutos- dijo el rubio antes de colgar, tomo un abrigo y camino hasta el café, al entrar observo a la rubia en sentada en una mesa al aire libre.

-Hola- dijo el rubio

-Hola Takeru-

-¿Cómo estas?-

-mejor que tu por lo que puedo ver-

-No se a que te refieres-

-Takeru, yo se que por mi no sientes nada, también se que Hikari esta dentro de ti-

-Yo aun no se de que hablas- dijo el rubio tomando un vodka preparado

-Takeru ¿no lo recueras verdad?- pregunto la rubia

-¿No recordar que?-

-La razón por la que terminamos-

-Fue por que no nos llevábamos bien- contesto el rubio

-No, fue por que jamás dijiste te amo-

Takeru se quedo helado ante las palabras de Catherine, la observo y luego intento recordar pero nada venia a su mente –No fue por eso- dijo dudando

-Si, fue por eso, ahora se que la razón por la que nunca pudiste amarme era por que aun amabas a Hikari pero ahora que la tenias ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?-

-¿Tu como sabes eso?-

-¿Qué seria lo único que podría hacer que la enamorada Hikari se separara de ti?-

Takeru tomo otro vodka y luego cerro los ojos -¿en que momento fue tan estúpido?- pensó

-Takeru, conocí a alguien-

-¿Si?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio

-Si, no tengas miedo que la monotonía envuelva tu relación con Hikari, no de decirle cuanto la quieres o se ira para siempre y no la recuperaras jamás ¿ya vez conmigo?- dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo y caminando hacia la salida – piénsalo- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer –Pensarlo- dijo Takeru –Pero si ya hasta he terminado mi novela- dijo antes de tomar otro vodka

**¿Qué les parecio? Awwww! Esto esta por terminar! Por cierto los tragos fueron en memories por que hace poco visite una cafetería hermosa que vendía tragos coquetos jajaja Y yo hare lo posible pro traerles el final no es semanas si no en días! Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me han leído! Besos y abrazos a ustedes! Les quiero! Hasta la próxima! :D**


	11. Memories

**Después de tanto tiempo por fin logre terminarlo! :D espero les guste mucho! Y como no quiero hacerles esperar les dejo leer :) **

**11.- Memories**

-Aquí tienes- dijo Takeru entregando a Cody los últimos capítulos de su libro, Cody empezó a hojear, varios minutos después Cody bajo las hojas y miro a Takeru a los ojos.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto un tanto desanimado

-Si, eso es todo, decidí que un final no común le daría un toque especial a mi novela-

-Es que lo que pasa es que es muy triste, ¿tanto como para que los protagonistas no queden juntos?-

-Algunas veces las cosas son así- contesto el rubio desviando la mirada

-¿Seguro que quieres que tu novela quede en que se separan por la estupidez del hombre?-

-No es estupidez, es .. –Takeru se mantuvo callado, pensando, buscando la palabra que a completara la frase de Cody pero no la encontró

-No le puedes llamar de otra forma Takeru .. El la quería, ella lo quería, ella estaba con alguien mas, estaba confundida, termino y luego estuvo con el, pero por miedo se separaron.

-Me parece un final interesante, es lo que el publico quiere, no un final normal, un final diferente- dijo un poco mas molesto, estaba fastidiado de leer y leer su final.

-¿Y tu que quieres?- pregunto Cody mirándolo fijamente, el sabia que la historia era mas que un simple capricho del rubio, era algo mas, significaba algo mas pero ¿Cómo hacerle entender?

-Yo quiero –Takeru dudo –Yo quiero que acabe así- término por decir y levantándose se dispuso a salir de la oficina de Cody.

-Estoy seguro que ella aun te quiere, digo aun quiere a tu personaje- grito Cody –Tener tanto dinero te hace mal-

Takeru salió molesto de la oficina, en menos de una semana el libro iba a estar listo para imprimirse, la publicidad saldría, la gente ahorraría y las ofertas llegarían y su vida volvería ser igual .. -¿o no?-

**-o-**

Mimi se encontraba en la sala de su casa con Yamato, estaba intranquila, triste y fastidiada, no dejaba de mover sus dedos rápidamente en el sofá, Yamato que la miraba angustiada se decidió a hablarle

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tiernamente el rubio

Mimi dio un grito de desesperación y lo tomo por los hombros –¡Hikari me dijo que no le debía decir a nadie pero ya no aguanto¡-

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto asustado Yamato

-¡Se ira!- dijo gritando –¡Regresara a Japón y no volverá, se que es su decisión pero es muy triste, ella parecía tan feliz y luego lo de Takeru y ahora Zoe se enterara tarde o temprano y sufrirá, la quería mucho!.

-Tranquila ¿Cuándo se va?- pregunto Yamato

-Hoy, en unas horas- respondió Mimi un poco mas tranquila

-¿Se va?- pregunto Zoe que llegaba a la escena con los ojos cristalizados

-Hija .. yo .. –Mimi no sabia que decir- ¿lo había gritado tan fuerte?- Pensó

-No quiero, Takeru, mi tío debe impedirlo- dijo la pequeña

-Debes entender que no es nuestra decisión- dijo Yamato mientras abrazaba a su hija –Ellos dos saben lo que hacen-

-No, ellos no saben lo que hacen, solo son unos caprichosos- respondió la niña muy enojada

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu tío Zoe?- pregunto Mimi sorprendida al ver la reacción de Zoe

-Es la verdad, mi tío sabe lo que quiere, lo que desea pero no se atreve a decirlo y Hikari ella sabe que debería quedarse y hacer entender a Takeru que la ama pero no, ninguno lo hace y ahora todos se separaran por su culpa- grito la niña en brazos de Yamato

-Nadie se separara mas que ellos dos- dijo Yamato intentando tranquilizar a su hija –Te puedo asegurar que ellos saben lo que hacen, tu eres muy pequeña para comprender-

-Siempre dicen que soy pequeña y eso es injusto por que ustedes saben que yo tengo razón- dijo Zoe zafándose de los brazos del rubio y corriendo hacia su alcoba, Mimi se quedo contemplándola al igual que Yamato.

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Mimi casi susurrando

-Lo se –dijo Yamato –Creo que empieza a crecer-

**-o-**

-¿Estas segura que es lo que quieres?- preguntaba una chica por medio del articular

-Si, muy segura, con ustedes estaré mejor Sora- respondió Hikari

-¿Vamos por ti al aeropuerto?-pregunto la pelirroja un tanto preocupada

-No Sora, yo daré una vuelta antes de llegar a casa, gracias-

-Bueno Hikari, con mucho cuidado, te estaremos esperando-

-Si Sora- dijo antes de colgar, se recostó en su cama y cerro los ojos fuertemente, aun sentía ese gran dolor en el pecho y esa sensación de quedarse, de no abandonar lo que había logrado sin embargo también sabia que necesitaba partir o esa sensación se convertiría en tristeza, no podía olvidar esos recuerdos, esas sensaciones, ese amor hacia esa persona, ese sabor de sus labios y sobre todo esa vez que se rencontraron por primera vez en Memories, bruscamente se levanto de la cama y tomo su equipaje –no puedo irme sin antes volver a tomar otro café en Memories- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica y se dirigió hacia esa cafetería.

**-o-**

Takeru llevaba conduciendo varias horas, no tenía un rumbo fijo, no quería ver a nadie, empezó a recordar –todo era mas fácil antes –se dijo –No, antes todo era igual, antes el sentimiento de quererte y no decírtelo era igual de doloroso, no, me miento antes no lo era tanto, ahora es mas doloroso, ahora que se que te tuve y te deje duele mas pero … ¿Por qué no hago nada? ¿Qué me falta?- se pregunto estacionándose frente a Memories, pasaban tantas castañas y ninguna Hikari, parecía ayer cuando nos volvimos a encontrar- dijo melancólicamente, encendió el auto y se dispuso a manejar hacia la casa de su hermano.

**-o-**

-¿Podría ser ese auto el de Takeru?- se pregunto Hikari llegando Memories –tal vez son los nervios de irme sin decírselo tal vez si se lo dijera vendría por mi, o tal vez no sabría que hacer y yo me quedaría con una decepción, prefiero irme sin que casi nadie lo sepa- se volvió a decir mientras tomaba su café –Pero el volver a verlo y saber que va por mi … eso si seria felicidad.

**-o-**

**-**¿Hay alguien en casa?- pregunto Takeru entrando al hogar Ishida, tiempo atrás Zoe le había entregado llaves por si era necesario debido a emergencias, escucho ruidos en la sala así que subió hasta aquel lugar y encontró a Mimi junto a su hermano observando el televisor .

-Hola- dijo Takeru causando un leve susto

-Hola-respondió Mimi

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Takeru al sentir la hostilidad en el ambiente

-Nada Takeru- respondió Yamato –Que gusto verte por aquí-

-Si bueno, ¿puedo llevar a Zoe al parque de diversiones?-pregunto el rubio

-Si, por que no, le ayudara a despejarse, esta en su cuarto, ¿puedes ir a comentarle?- pregunto Mimi sonriendo tiernamente

-Claro-Respondió Takeru, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su sobrina, toco la puerta y escucho la leve voz de Zoe decir –Adelante- entro lentamente y la encontró recostada en la cama, con la cara sumergida en su almohada -¿Qué tienes?-pregunto el rubio

-¡Eres tu!-grito Zoe -¡Por tu culpa Hikari se va!-grito aun con mas fuerza

-Un momento- interrumpió Takeru -¿Cómo que se va?-pregunto asustado

-¡Si, se regresa a Japón por que tu no le dijiste cuanto la querías-!

Mimi llego corriendo a la escena intentando callar a su hija que gritaba como histérica –¡Zoe cálmate!- exclamo la castaña

-Mimi ¿Eso que dijo es cierto?- pregunto Takeru observando a la castaña fijamente

-Pues …-Mimi dudo –Si, ella me pidió que no te dijera, ella regresa hoy, seguramente ya esta dentro de su vuela- respondió Mimi bajando la mirada

-¡Tenias que haberme dicho!-le grito Takeru

-¡Cálmate!- grito Yamato -¡Mimi ni Zoe tienen la culpa de tus errores, se que estas frustrado pero no vengas a mi casa a gritarles a ellas!- dijo Yamato molesto

-Yo ..- intento decir algo Takeru pero en vez de eso salió corriendo de la casa dejando a todos con la boca abierta, corrió hasta el parque y en ese lugar frente al lago se puso a llorar, se arrodillo y observo su reflejo -¿En que momento deje ir todo?- se dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y luego paso, recordó ese momento en que cuando eran chicos el le declaro su sentimiento, horas antes de su partida a estados Unidos le había declarado su amor, lo que sintió por años, antes de subir ella le dio un beso, su primer beso, y sin que ella escuchara el se prometió que …. –Cuando se volvieran a encontrar esta vez siempre seria suya- dijo en voz alta abriendo los ojos -¿Cómo pudo darle mas importancia a una novela que no es mas que su historia, es solo papel y el escogió que su novela acabara como el con Hikari, es cierto la había escrito por ella, por que cuando ella llego su inspiración nació, pero no por que ella fuera la inspiración debía acabar al terminar su novela- pensó sacando una sonrisa melancólica –Mi hermano tenia razón, parecía un adolecente enamorado, ya no soy un adolecente enamorado- Takeru sonrió esta vez con alegría se paro rápidamente y volvió a correr para la casa de su hermano, estaba cansado, realmente exhausto pero no le importo, observo a Zoe y le sonrió tiernamente.

**-o-**

-Que largo fue el vuelo- se dijo Hikari mientras comía una ensalada en un pequeño restaurant –Mejor le hubiera dicho a Sora que si viniera por mi, ¿como iba a saber que el clima seria nublado y frio?- se dijo habiendo una mueca de insatisfacción. Termino su ensalada y tomo un taxi para la casa de su hermano, observo la ventana, unas pequeñas gotas la empezaban a cubrir, suspiro resignada –Que bienvenida me das Japón, que bienvenida – dijo antes de que el auto se estacionara frente a la casa, pago y se dispuso a entrar –¿Hola?- dijo la castaña sin recibir respuesta alguna, dejo sus maletas en el suelo y con voz mas fuerte dijo –He llegado ¿Taichi? ¿Sora? ¿Takuya?- sin volver a recibir respuesta, escucho que los videojuegos estaban en el piso de arriba, sonrió melancólicamente y subió despacio, observo el gran sillón de juegos dándole la espalda donde siempre Takuya juega –te he dicho que tanto jugar te mata las neuronas- dijo burlonamente – ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y no vienes a recibir a tu tía?-

-¿De verdad mata las neuronas?- dijo Zoe levantándose del sillón y mostrando una cara de susto

-¡Zoe!- grito Hikari -¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto gritando aun mas fuerte

-¿Yo? Bueno yo llegue aquí por que soy acompañante oficial-

-¿De quien?-pregunto Hikari aun con su corazón a mil por hora

-Mi acompañante- se escucho detrás de la castaña y ella sabia de quien era esa voz

-Takeru- susurro -¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto

-Vine por ti- dijo Takeru sonriendo

-¡Tu estas loco!- dijo la castaña dándole la cara al rubio que la miraba bobamente

-No diría loco .. Mas bien enamorado- dijo tomándola por la cintura

-¡Basta!- grito Hikari –¡no puedes llegar y decirme que estas enamorado, eso no se hace!-

-Y ¿Qué se hace entonces? ¿Dejarte ir y ver como te casas con otro tipo que no te ama como yo?- pregunto acercándola aun mas a el

-¿Ama?- pregunto Hikari con los ojos bien abiertos y observando al rubio

-Si, te amo y no dejare que te vayas de mi vida así como así-

Hikari se separo bruscamente y se separo del cuerpo del rubio -¡Mira Takeru .. si tu piensas que por venir aquí y decirme esas cosas he de cambiar de opinión sobre a lo nuestro déjame decirte que las cosas no son tan ..-

-¡Ya!- grito Zoe -¡Cállense, díganse que se aman, cásense y luego tengan un lindo hijo!- grito con mas fuerte

Takeru miro dulcemente a Hikari y le pregunto seductoramente -¿le hacemos caso?-

-¡Takeru!- dijo la castaña sonrojándose –Yo .. quiero estar contigo-

-Y yo contigo- dijo sonriéndole y abrazándola, después una imagen le llego a la cabeza y la separo de su cuerpo –tengo algo que hacer- tomo el teléfono y marco un numero –Hola-

-Hola- se escucho detrás del articular

-Lamento llamar tan tarde pero .. tengo un nuevo final para la novela-

-¡Lo sabia!-dijo entusiasta Cody

-Ahora estoy en Japón, cuando regrese hablamos- dijo

-Me parece perfecto, entonces por ahora .. Dormiré- dijo Cody antes de colgar

Takeru observo a Hikari y le dijo tiernamente –Te amo-

Hikari se sonrojo y le abrazo para darle un beso rápido

-Estoy aquí- grito Zoe –pero que bueno que estén juntos- dijo sonriendo

-Si ya era hora- dijo Takuya que llegaba a la escena con pastel de chocolate

-Una pregunta- dijo la castaña -¿Cómo llegaron antes que yo?-

-Bueno, digamos que el dinero por fin me sirvió para algo, sabias que con lo que he ganado pude estar en un vuelo privado- contesto el rubio abrazándola Hikari sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

**-0-**

**Cinco años después ….**

-Sera niña- exclamaba Zoe

-Sera niño- peleaba Takuya

-¿Por qué Hikari quiso mantenernos en suspenso?- gruñía Zoe

-Ya niños dentro de poco podremos pasar a verla- dijo Mimi dulcemente –Takuya, eres un joven muy apuesto seguro tú y Zoe serán una linda pareja-

-¡Mama!- grito Zoe sonrojándose por completo

-A mi me parece bien- dijo Takuya molestando a la rubia abrazándola por los hombros

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Yamato con mirada de odio hacia el castaño

-Nada señor- dijo Takuya sonriendo

-Déjalo Yamato es buen prospecto para tu hija-alego Sora sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Taichi –Ya vez que somos de confianza-

-Mentira, mi hija es una niña aun, ella aun no puede preocuparse por el amor- dijo Yamato molesto

-¿Y si prometo cuidarla bien?-pregunto Takuya intentando mantener la mirada fuerte para Yamato

-¡Takuya!-grito Zoe y Yamato al mismo tiempo

-Ya pueden pasar- interrumpió la escena un medico –pero de dos en dos-

-Primero nosotros- gritaron Takuya y Zoe y entraron al cuarto, se encontraba Hikari recostada con cargando a un nuevo integrante de la familia y Takeru estaba sentado junto a ella

-¿Qué fue?- pregunto Zoe

-Niño- dijo Hikari

-¡Lo sabia!- dijo victorioso el castaño mientras alzaba las manos

-Pensé que seria niña- dijo Zoe bajando la mirada

Observaron al pequeño bebe y salieron del cuarto dejando entrar a Taichi y Sora, Mimi que ya no aguantaba las ganas de entrar, ignoro las instrucciones del medico y entro junto a Yamato.

-Y ahora .. ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Takuya sentándose junto a Zoe

-Esperarlos, no queda otra opción- dijo la rubia jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente –Oye .. ¿lo que dijiste antes de entrar era cierto?- pregunto Zoe sonrojándose

Takuya desvió la mirada y dijo tomando un leve color en su cara –Pues si, yo te cuidare ahora, soy más grande-

-Apuesto que podría ganarte aun- dijo burlándose Zoe

-Mentirosa- contesto el castaño tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella

-Hace años te dije que era pequeño para pensar en cosas tiernas pero ambos tenemos ya catorce años .. Bueno yo ya tengo catorce tu en semanas los cumplirás-

Zoe respiro profundamente gritaba por dentro -¿Qué hago?- se pregunto –¿le digo que me gusta? No, se va a burlar de mi, pero tomo mi mano, eso es bueno o ¿no? Y si ..-

-¡Tu me gustas!- dijo rápidamente Takuya apretando la mano de Zoe aun con mas fuerza e interrumpiendo a la rubia de su conflicto interno.

-Tu .. también me gustas- contesto la rubia desviando la mirada –No cometeré los errores de mi tío, si quiero a alguien se lo diré, eso aprendí con el- se dijo Zoe sonriendo para sus adentros

-¡Suelta a mi hija!-grito furioso Yamato

-Señor .. yo .. Quiero a su hija- contesto el castaño manteniendo la mano junto a ella

Yamato miro y Takuya sonriendo –Bueno, si te has enfrentado a mi tan pequeño al menos se que la cuidaras- contesto el rubio resignado

-¿No te enojaras?-pregunto asombrada Zoe

-Si, estoy molesto, pero Mimi me había ya dicho desde hace tiempo que seguramente algo pasaría entre ustedes- dijo sonriendo –Ahora vamos adentro que tomaremos una foto con todos juntos- Los tres caminaron para el cuarto y observaron a todos acomodados, con sonrisas que iluminaban sus caras, Zoe y Takuya se sentaron junto a sus respectivos tíos.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-pregunto Takeru a su sobrina

-No, bueno el me lo dijo- respondió sonriendo la niña –Pero si el no lo hacia yo se lo diría-

-Si como no- se burlo Takeru –¿Y si no se lo hubieras dicho ahora?-

-Bueno en ese caso hubiera esperado unos años mas y luego lo llevaría a Memories- contesto burlonamente Zoe causando el sonrojo de su tío

-Definitivamente has aprendido bien- dijo por ultimo el rubio abrazando a su sobrina para la foto.

**D: ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que exagere en lo cursi jajaja! Pero awww! ¿No les gusta lo romántico? Jajaja quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me dejaron un review a lo largo de la historia! Muchas gracias! No saben que feliz me hicieron! :) he pensado hacer un fic Taiora! Por que creo que en este no les di mucha participación ¿Qué dicen? ¿me apoyan? : ) (como saben habrá también Mimato y Takary awww!) jajaja! Bueno muchísimas gracias y nos leeremos pronto! :) hasta luego! **


End file.
